Dark Love Of A Vampire
by Shiona Acitiu
Summary: re-posted: AU!Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were bitten, and can't remember a thing past that.The golden trio are cops on a mission to locate their lost loved ones.DH PH BR Slash, girl on girl Ginny bashing Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Prey

**AN: Okay this is not my first fanfic but I deleted my very first one because it was horrible. So now, I am going to try again to see if I can make it a little better. So please go easy on the flames. I need all the encouragement I can get. Thank you. Anyway, back to the story. I am not very sure what I going to do with it. It took me awhile to decide to use the idea of mine. Even then, I have no idea if it is a good or not. So again, please go easy on me since I am truly trying to make this a good fic.**

**This fic is going to be like a Cop….Vampire type fic…But as I said I have no idea on how to do this fic or anything so please bear with me. , and well I don't even know all the pairings yet! Hell I just might put some girl on girl in here to….But I don't know! So a little help would be nice!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Chapter one: Prey**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

I'm honestly not sure when two of the hottest guys around got together. But, where the hell would the fic be if they didn't get together? Well I think it wouldn't be slash now would it? Anyway, back to the story. I guess it really all started one beautiful evening when a white blonde haired man with icy, silvery blue eyes patrolled the small city for prey. He had ghostly white skin that gave off a soft glow in the silvery moon light. He wore a simple button up, black shirt with a black leather trench coat and, black jeans.

At his side was petty yet plump girl with short black hair and equally pale skin. Her pale, sky blue eyes scanned over the area in which they were in. Sighing a bit she smoothed out her knee black skirt and the zipper on her mid-drift black leather top. Soon her soft yet seductive voice sounded in his ears, "I think I may have found us some prey. And look! There's one for each of us!"

Was all she said as looked at the somewhat tanned, black haired man with hungry eyes. She noticed his eyes were a very deep and dark emerald color and almond shaped. She decided that the man was defiantly Draconus' type of prey. Then she looked to the messy red haired man with pretty, raging ocean blue eyes that had freckles all of his cheeks. She sighed since he to was her type even if he had softly tanned skin.

"Damn it there's no prey for me!" Was all she grumbled as she pouted a bit. She could just feel Draconus smirking at her comment as she pouted and, looked to the two men walking into a building. "Oh stop it Draconus!" Was all she said yet again and finally she got him to talk in that seductive yet snobby voice, "I told you not to call me that Pansies!" Was all he said knowing that she'd get irritated by anyone calling her that.

He could just feel her glare at him as he smirked while looking to men and not her. "Fine, I won't call you that again Draco so long as you agree to never call me that again!" Was her reply to him as his smirk grew bigger. "Okay, Pansy….Besides you never know they may have a cute girl friend that will come out of that building with them." Was all he said as he tried to get her to stop glaring and pouting. He couldn't take it when she both glared and pouted she just looked way to funny with that look on her face.

He was trying not to chuckle as he saw the look on her face. It was to funny but, first he thought he'd take a better look at the men. He had a feeling the dark haired one would be fun to mess with him. Draco also wondered if the other man would taste sweet, salty, or sour. But either way he'd find out so he started toward the building.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**AN: Okay…. Umm…. How was that? I know it's a cliffy but, I don't know what else to write. And I don't know where this is going as I said before….So please review and tell me what to do with this story…. I swear I'm trying to do good. But please help me…..**


	2. Feeding and Sleeping

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Chapter 2:Feeding and Sleeping**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

As soon as he reached the building, he stopped short just outside the glass door. He saw a red headed woman with pretty ocean blue eyes kissing the emerald-eyed man. Draco shook off the feel that the scene looked familiar to him. He was about to push open the door when Pansy stopped him from doing so. "Look Draco doesn't that brown haired woman with the pretty hazel eyes look familiar?" was all she said as she stared at the brown haired woman. "I think she does Pansy but… from where? I feel like we've seen all them before but, from where?" was his simple answer to her.

"Maybe they're from our past Draco… You know we don't remember much of our past since those vampires bit us all those years ago…. I know you still have dreams of that emerald eyed person at night and, I have dreams of that frizzy brown haired girl…. But we just don't remember them fully and, that confuses me! Why can't we remember them! Oh shit their gunna see us! Let's go and find prey somewhere else before we get staked!" was all she said as she tugged him away from the door as the four people walked out of the building.

Draco and Pansy hid in the dark alley that was next the building in which they were about to enter. They watched as the four people, they felt was so familiar and, yet so unfamiliar walk away down the street. Soon they left the alley and spotted a young could walking down the sidewalk. However, they stopped short when they noticed it was there friend and fellow vampire Blaise with his prey. They grinned as Blaise led his prey into an alley. Soon they heard muffled screams then nothing as Blaise walked out of the alley.

He gave the two a bloody smile as he walked to them. "Hey you two, what's wrong? Haven't you two eaten yet?" was all he said as they walked down the sidewalk. The two next to him gave him a slight glare until they spotted another young couple out for the evening. Pansy walked to the man and acted as if she needs his help. Slowly she lured him into an alley and had her feed. Then it was Draco's turn to act as if he were trying to help the young woman even though it made him sick. He to soon led her into the alley and jerked her head to one side.

Smiling he sunk his long, sharp fangs into her soft tender neck and, ate his fill. Walking out with Pansy, they smiled that same bloody smile to Blaise as they headed back to their hideout to rest for the night.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Meanwhile with the other four people they had just left. "Well what shall we do tonight ,girls?" came a soft yet deep voice from the emerald eyed man. He received a soft yet sly smile from the red haired woman. "Well I thought we'd go to my apartment Harry….And you know have some fun," was the woman's reply. The other two looked at them looking slightly sick as if they didn't want to hear that.

"Well how about You and I go back to our apartment and sleep? It's getting way to late to go club hopping or anything else for that matter. Plus Harry, Ron, and I have work in the morning unlike you Ginny." Spoke up the brown haired woman before Harry could reply. The one called Ron nodded and, began to walk off toward his and Harry's apartment while leaving a pouting Ginny.

"Hermione is right Ginny. We should get some sleep for tomorrow it's already eleven o'clock. So we will see you two tomorrow." Answered Ron as he walked with Harry back to their apartment. Ginny still pouted and began to follow them when Hermione grabbed her and started to lead her back to their apartment so the boys could get some rest for the night. Hermione could only hope she could get some rest with out Ginny waking her up in the middle of the night to try to get her to get the boys over at their apartment or to get her to go over to the boys apartment with her.

When all four of them reach their apartments they went straight to their beds and flopped down. All with the exception of Ginny who wanted to be with Harry was to awake to sleep. So Ginny decide to take a hot bath and, try to relax with out being near Harry for the entire night.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay there's the second chapter…I hope ya'll like it!**


	3. Bodies and Remembering

**AN: I hope the chapters will become longer and better as I work with it. And so to the story! SilverDragon1610 I have made a summery but I don't think it's the best. I really hope to update as soon as I can and, I will try my best to keep the spelling and grammar in check. I hope the chapters will become longer and better as I work with it. And so to the story!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Chapter 3: Bodies and Remembering**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The next morning had Harry and Ron running around their offices at the station. Hermione on the other hand was sitting at her desk doing some paper work on a druggie they had picked up about an hour ago. She gave off a soft sigh as she looked at a picture of her, Ron, Harry, Pansy and, Draco one evening at a dance years ago. She smiled at the memory the picture gave her. Draco had his arms around Harry's waist while he kissed the other boys cheek. Pansy had one of her arms around Hermione's waist and was licking Hermione's cheek while smiling to the camera. Blaise and Ron were kissing very softly on the lips while they smiled to the camera and hugged.

It was so much fun that night when they had taken that picture. They looked so much in love, it was hard to believe that they were once enemies. Everyone had been shocked when they found out about the couples. At first no one really wanted to believe they were together but, as time went on they soon got used to the idea. Everything had been going so well until that one evening when the Slytherins hadn't shown up for dinner. The trio soon became more worried when the their loved ones hadn't shown up to breakfast the next morning. They tried the dorms and the hospital wing but, they had no luck in finding the ones they were looking for. Though they went back to their normal routines they never gave up looking for the ones they loved.

Slowly Ginny began to join their group and get Harry's attention from worrying and missing Draco. Ron and Hermione stayed close together to keep searching while Harry tried to deal with Ginny who would not let up trying to get him to date her. Finally to get her off his back he agreed to be her boyfriend. At least until they found Draco and the others which they weren't sure if they were going to see them ever again. Now here it is years later and it's almost Ginny's twenty-second birthday. Hermione sighed again when she remember her own age was just like Harry's and Ron's which was twenty-three.

She smiled however at the thought of Pansy, Draco, and Blaise being the same age as her, Ron and, Harry. She had to laugh as she thought of the look on Pansy's face when she said she was getting old and fat. But the truth was Pansy had always been petite and young looking. Hermione was soon snapped out of her thoughts when Harry and Ron ran by her yelling to her to come on. When they reached the scene, which wasn't to far from where they worked, they saw the bodies. They were the same as the last ones they had seen. Laying on the ground with all their belongings in tact and bite marks on the neck. They figured it would be vampires but they weren't completely sure since vampires hardly came into their city.

While Harry and Ron examined the bodies and the area around them Hermione took pictures of the bodies and scenes. She heard a soft sigh come from Harry as he looked at his silver necklace that held a golden lion with silvery icy blue eyes to remind him of Draco and their love. She smiled as she remember the day when Draco had given Harry that necklace for his birthday. Harry had given Draco something similar only it was a golden chain with a silver dragon that had emeralds for eyes. She had to laugh when she remember Pansy had dumped cake on Draco's head for not kissing Harry when they had hugged.

Draco had chased Pansy all over the great hall to try and dump cake and ice cream all over her and down her barely nothing top. Those two had Harry, Ron, Hermione and, Blaise laugh so hard they were rolling on the ground and crying as they were laughing. By the time Draco had come back and, Pansy was covered in cake and ice scream from her head to her feet. Everyone was trying not to laugh at the sight before them before Pansy tackled Hermione and rubbed all over her.

Now Hermione looked like Pansy from head to foot. Then Hermione tackled Draco to get him back for making Pansy covered and tackle her. Now Draco was covered and so he tackled Harry which made Ron tackle them both just to create a dog pile on both of them. Soon the girls joined in and they started to rub food and, stuff in the others faces. It was a funny sight to see, they had cake, ice cream, chips, dip, soup, potatoes, gravy, and even butter beer all over them and the area room. Soon Hermione was jolted yet again from her thoughts as Ron tugged her slightly toward their car. They took the film and evidence back to head quarters so they could be examined.

"I don't feel like hanging around here all day waiting. How about we go to our favorite little café to get a bite to eat?" asked Harry as he stared off into space smiling softly.

"Sure let's go," was all Ron and Hermione said in unison as they walked out to the car.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Mean while Draco sat in a very dimly light apartment waiting for night so he could go out with out being recognized. You see there are different types of vampires. And so he was one of the types that could walk around like a normal person and not worry about bursting into flames or turning to stone or dust. He shifted and groaned slightly as he sat there waiting for night. Pansy slowly walked out of her room and looked to him wondering if he was okay. Draco sighed once again but, said nothing as he sat there eyes closed.

Pansy seemed to become very worried as she looked at Draco. Soon she sat by him and hugged him tightly. "We will find out who they are, Draco. I can promise you we will find out who they are." was she said as she held onto him tightly and Blaise walked in to hug them both. He to had dreams about a feisty red head with pretty blue eyes. They did anything and everything to remember their past before they were bitten but it seemed nothing worked.

They each had something to show them of their past. Draco had his dragon, Blaise had his fire ruby necklace and, Pansy had a beautiful silver and gold heart locket that had all sorts of gems and jewels incrusted in it. She always wore it and never let it out of her sight even for a moment. The same went to the boys as they tried to remember where they had gotten them. Whenever they were upset or anything like that they were hold their treasures tightly and soon they were smiling feeling happy for some odd reason.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**AN: Okay, how was that? I tried to make it longer. But I really hope this is okay for ya'll…Please review…..Thanks!**


	4. Late night kiss, and Ginny

**AN: Okay here is the fourth chapter….I hope this will be longer and a bit better….Please review…**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Chapter 4: Late night kiss and Ginny**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Harry and the others soon arrived at their favorite café. It was a small but, very beautiful and peaceful place to be. It had a large patio where you could sit and, read or talk but the inside was just as beautiful. To most people the café would be hard to find if you didn't know where to look for it because you had to go to a very old part of town and look hard, to find it since it was slightly hidden by all the old buildings. Harry and the others sat at their favorite table near the back in the shadows where a little sun light came in. they ordered the usual and began to talk.

"So, do you think it could be vampires?" Ron was the first to ask since no one would bring it up. The others looked to him then Harry sighed softly as he seemed to stare off into space.

"It looks that way Ron… why would vampires come here to the city just to feed? They should have enough to feed on out in the woods where they have caves to hide in… Here in the city there is no real place for them to hide. At least I don't think there is… We'll have to check around to see." was all Harry was able to say before the waitress came back with their food.

Hermione again seemed lost in deep thought. The boys looked worried but decided not to disturbed her since she might snap at them. Hermione kept one staring off into space she remembered more of their past at Hogwarts. Soon she began to eat her meal while smiling softly as she remembered. Harry and Ron seemed be remembering the good times to as they ate. It wasn't strange to see the three of them not talk and, just stare into space smiling like goofs.

Harry was remembering the first time he had kissed Draco. It was such a sweet moment that he blushed every time he remembered it.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_It had all started one night, during their second year, when Harry couldn't sleep. He had gotten up and decided to walk around in his invisibility cloak. He had soon came apon a lone Draco in an old hallway with nothing but, unused classrooms. Harry slowly crept closer to Draco to see was he was doing. Harry soon saw Draco had a picture of him and was lovingly holding it close to his heart. Harry gasped softly as he watched Draco do that to his picture._

He never knew Draco felt that way about him until now. Draco slowly turned around looking slightly frightened that someone had seen him with Harry's picture. However when Draco turned he saw no one around until Harry removed the invisibility cloak so he could be seen. He watched as Draco's face became slightly red from a small blush but he quickly hid it as he stared at Harry.

The next he knows he's hugging Draco tightly who became very stiff at the hug but soon relaxed into it. He then remembers Draco had pinned him to the wall and, was staring into his eyes as if he was searching for something. Harry had decided to take the first step so he took a deep breath then gently laid his soft lips on Draco's warm, soft lips ever so slightly. He soon felt Draco respond as his body pressed even more to the wall as Draco pressed onto him.

Harry couldn't help but let out a soft moan, which allowed Draco's tongue to intrude into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominancy as they kissed. In the end however, Draco won that battle and, pushed Harry a bit more to the wall as his hands went up and down Harry's sides. Slowly, very slowly, Draco pulled away from the kiss panting slightly as he stared into Harry's eyes. Harry stared back as he leaned on the wall slightly and, tried to catch his breath.

_"Wow… That was great Draco…" was all Harry actually managed to say before Draco smirked and kissed him again only this time it was soft and gentle. Harry slowly relaxed into the gentle kiss as he sighed softly. Soon Harry pulled away from the kiss and leaned onto Draco with his head on the other's chest. "D…Draco I….I…Draco, I love you… I've loved you ever since we met in first year. However, you were so mean to my friends that I let my anger get in the way…. I'm…" Draco soon pulled away from the hug and placed a finger on Harry's lips to silence him. "Hush, you have no need to be sorry. It was my fault for being so mean. It was the way I raised by my father. I'm the one who should be sorry. You were only protecting your friends…. And I love you my little Harry." Draco gave Harry a soft smile as he spoke which made Harry give a soft smile as well._

It seemed all too soon but, Harry noticed the time and, he knew Hermione would chew him out if she found out he was out and walking around at that time of night. "Draco, its one am...we had better get back to our dorms!" Draco became slightly wide eyed as he looked at Harry not wanting to leave. "I don't want to go either Draco but, we have to. If we don't we'll be chewed out by our friends. And I really don't want you to get in trouble so, please go…" was all Harry said before Draco pulled him into one last hug then, the both of them went their separate ways.

They had each made it back to their dorms safely and with out a hitch, which made them each, smile a bit more. Harry then stripped to his boxers and an undershirt before he crawled into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light dreaming of his blonde and blue-eyed angel.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Harry was suddenly jolted out of his musings when he heard Ginny say his name then, hug him tightly. Harry stiffened up when Ginny hugged him but soon he relaxed into the hug and hugged her back. Ron looked a little uneasy but, nothing as he ate. Hermione didn't say a word since she was staring off into space with a sad yet happy look on her face, which was a little strange.

"Harry, would you like to go with me to dinner then back to mine and Hermione's apartment?" Ginny's voice cut through the silence once more as she snuggled as close to Harry as she could. "I'm sorry Ginny but, I promised you brother I would help him on patrol tonight since he is my partner. Maybe some other night when I'm off and not to tired." came Harry's simply and obvious rejection of ever wanting to date her or be alone with her for that matter.

Ginny looked very depressed after Harry's little comments but, she still tried to get as close to him as she could just so she could feel his body on hers even if it were just a little bit. 'Tell me no all you want Harry I'm still going to get you to fuck me and be mine if it's the last thing I do! And I will do anything to achieve that goal!' was all that was screaming in Ginny's mind as she listened to harry. Ever since he had saved her in second year, she had been trying to catch his eye and get him to go for her. However, when she discovered he was dating Draco she went ballistic.

She was so mad that she tried everything to break them up. She nearly even killed Draco just to get Harry to be hers during their fifth year. But when that plan backfired she decided to try something different.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**AN: Okay… I wonder what it was that Ginny did that was different. Hmm? Oh you'll have to wait. I know, I know! No Draco, Pansy or, Blaise! But I wanted to just focus on Harry, Hermione, and Ron in this chapter… Okay well I hope you like it!**


	5. Flash back, Engagement, and CRASH!

**A/N: Okay I know it's been a really long time since I updated. I've been dealing with a lot. My grandma died and now I have final exams. Plus I have writers block… A lot of you know how it is to get writers block. I know my chapters have not been the longest or very descriptive in the right way but, I'm trying.. So please no flames…. Or at least nothing hateful! Thank you!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Chapter 5: Flash back, Engagement, and CRASH!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Harry got up from the booth, which caused Ginny to fall on the seat. Ron and Hermione followed suit of Harry out the door. It was getting late and Hermione still had to go back to HQ to analyze the bodies that were left at the crime scene. Giving a soft sigh she left the two boys to do their work so she could go do her own.

As she passed by an alley she thought she saw someone that looked like Draco. When she went to investigate the person was gone. She turned sighing once more and went on to HQ thinking she was just imagining things.

Little did she know Draco and Pansy were watching her curiously. Pansy felt a twang in her heart like she knew the woman who had just been in the alley. She could not place her finger on it, but she had a feeling the woman was from her past. Draco had a similar feeling about the brown haired woman.

He had a feeling she was friends with them and the man he keeps seeing in her dreams. As Draco thought about it he began to get a headache from trying to remember. He bit his lower lip hard as he tried to remember, but to no avail.

Draco couldn't stop himself from letting out a low growl which caused Hermione to stop and turn. Pansy on reflex jabbed Draco with her elbow which made him wince. Hermione shrugged and began to walk once more as if in a far off daze. When she had finally reached HQ she sat at her desk in the lab and began to analyze the evidence. It all led up to confirm that it was vampires.

She just couldn't understand why they had come to the city to feed when they had the woods to feed and a lot or dark places to hide out there. There was really no really dark place where the sun couldn't get them here in the city unless they were day walkers.

Sighing she began to think back to the days when they were at school. She couldn't help but smile as she thought.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Flash back

_She was sitting by the lake reading one of her favorite books when Pansy walked up to her. "What do you want Pansy? Can't you see I'm busy?" Was all she said with out looking from her book. Pansy shifted slightly being nervous as she tried not to sneer and be slithern-ish as she looked at the Gryffindor. Pansy couldn't help but blush as she looked at the beautiful Gryffindor before her._

She smiled and began to speak in a soft shy voice, "Hermione…I..I wanted to tell you…I..I.." Hermione had become fed up with Pansy so she stood up and glared at her directly into her eyes, "Spit it out!" Pansy looked taken a back so she said in a rush, "I love you!" Now it was Hermione's turn to look taken a back.

She just stared at Pansy wondering if it was a joke. When she saw the serious look in Pansy's eyes she couldn't help but blush a deep red. Little did they know that Draco and Harry were watching them wondering when they'd kiss and get it over with so they could be together like the two of them.

Soon Pansy got up the courage and kissed Hermione deeply while holding onto her. Draco and Harry couldn't but cheer on their friends as they kissed. Draco soon wrapped his strong arms around Harry and smiled.

"Now let's work on Ron and Blaise!" Came Draco's voice and that's when the two girls noticed the two boys watching them. The two girls turned a very deep shade of red whether it was from embarrassment or anger the boys didn't hang around to find out. They ran for their lives scared of what the two girls would do

to them.

End Flash back

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hermione looked so very dazed and happy that she didn't notice her partner, Dean, walking in with a goofy smile on his face. He had been dating Seamus since seventh year at school. She was jolted from her little happy state when Dean pinched her to see if she were still alive.

She playfully glared at him then smiled when she saw the engagement ring on his finger. She resisted the urge to squeal like a little girl who just got what she wanted. She hugged Dean tightly and then asked, "When?" Dean just smiled and tried to talk with out stammering from excitement.

"Well he asked him at lunch! And the wedding will be when he gets back from Japan! He says he wants everyone there! I…I have so much to plan!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh and afford to help him. Dean gladly accepted her help and they began to talk of what to do.

Meanwhile with Harry and Ron, they were just driving around looking for something to do. Harry seemed out of it as he thought about Draco and how much he loved him. Ron on the other hand tried not to get distracted since he was driving. But he did and didn't realize that he was about to hit someone until it was too late.

Harry and Ron both jumped out of the car and inspected the person. Ron gasped when he saw the person was Blaise. Ron was about to speak when Blaise stood up and glared at them. "What the hell do you two think your doing running me over like that!" Blaise roared in anger which scared Ron since he had never seen Blaise so mad.

"B…Blaise is that you….?" Came Ron's weak voice. Blaise turned on him then his gaze softened slightly. "How.. How do you know my name?" Came his reply as he stared at Ron. He felt a pain in his heart like he knew this handsome red haired man that stood before him looking really upset.

Ron felt ready to cry that his love didn't recognize him. Ron turned away trying not to cry. "You don't remember me? We used to be lovers…. You went missing…."Was all Ron was able to say before he began to cry.

Blaise was shocked at what the red haired man had said and told them that he had to leave. Then he just disappeared looking confused and hurt. Blaise was now laying in his uncomfortable bed as he replayed what happened over and over in his head. He couldn't get that red haired man out of his head no matter how hard he tried.

Soon he fell asleep dreaming of the red haired man and his past as he tried so hard to remember it. Pansy and Draco were in the same state as they slept on their beds that were just as uncomfortable as Blaise's bed.

Ron just sat in the car and cried as Harry drove them back home looking just as hurt and confused as Ron did. 'Maybe… Just maybe Draco and Pansy are still alive to… But will they remember us or will they not know us just like Blaise?' Was the only think that kept running through Harry's mind.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Okay this is the chapter 5! I hope you like it! I am soo sorry that I have not been updating as fast as a lot of you would like but I truly am trying! I love you guys! Please review!**


	6. Searching and Glimpses

**A/N: I am so very sorry that I have not updated in a long time! You see, I've been running around at school trying to do my best there, but I seem to be failing two of my classes! Their both math, and I am absolutely horrible at math! Plus I've just got my heartbroken badly, and well I've got a lot of writer's block which I am trying to work on as well. Okay here is the chapter! Please forgive me if it's not too good.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Chapter 5: Searching and Glimpses**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

When the boys got home, Harry had to help Ron to bed. Ron looked so lost and confused that it hurt Harry to see him this way. Harry felt just as hurt and confused, but he also felt like he had to be strong for Ron. Harry was determined to find the three lost lovers, so that they could all be one once again, and happy. As soon as Harry left Ron's room, however, Ron still sat where Harry had left him, but the only thing different was that Ron had his face buried in his hands, crying that his lover didn't even know him.

Harry slowly made his way to his own room looking like he too was ready to just break down and cry. Once he got to his own room, and shut the door, he just fell to his knees and let the tears flow from his emerald eyes. The only thing that got Harry to move from his position and to try to stop crying, was the phone ringing. Harry quickly answered it since he didn't want the ringing to wake Ron.

"Harry? It's Hermione. I examined the bodies, and it looks like that half of their blood was drained from their bodies. It also seems that someone snapped their necks. They would of lived if the vampires hadn't of snapped their necks. All they would of needed was blood transfusions." Came Hermione's voice from the other side of the phone. Harry didn't say anything, just nod as he listened to her talk.

"Okay Hermione…I'm going to get some sleep…I promise, Ron and I will come to HQ and listen to the entire report…" Was Harry's reply as he tried not to yawn while he laid on his small comfy bed. Hermione told him okay, and hung up ready to go to bed herself.

It wasn't long before Harry fell into a horrible sleep on his soft bed. He couldn't stop tossing and turning all night as he dreamed of all the horrible things that could of happened to his lover and his lover's friends.

He couldn't even stop himself from dreaming of meeting Draco again and him not remember him at all. Quite a few times that night Harry awoke with a start, shaking and sweating like he has just been running from something scary. Each time though He would just fall back to sleep trying hard to just sleep and not have another nightmare about his lover.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

During the night Ginny tried to sleep, but she couldn't keep herself from worrying about Draco and the others. She kept on worrying that he would come back and try to snatch her Harry away again! Ginny tried to make sure that he would never come back again. But she always worried that he would come back. However, she thought her plan was fool proof and that they would never see Draco, or the others ever again. But when she heard that vampires might be in the city she began to worry and try to formulate another plan to make sure that Draco and the other's never came back.

You see, Ginny didn't just want Harry to be hers she couldn't stand the thought of Hermione and Ron being with the same sex! So she decided to make them straight and go out with each other. However, she realized that that plan was bad because she couldn't change them back.

She then began to formulate a plan to where Ron and Hermione would love each other no matter what. She stayed up all night to think up how to pull off her new plan, but once dawn came she knew she needed sleep since she was about to pass out. So she slept.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It wasn't long after the sun came up that Harry was up, cleaned, dressed and cooking breakfast for himself and Ron, who was still tossing and turning in his bed. Slowly, Ron got up looking like he barely got any sleep at all. Harry just looked at him feel bad that he couldn't help his best friend. Ron got a cup of coffee, fixed it the way he liked then sat down looking all depressed, just like when Draco, Blaze, and Pansy went missing.

Ron moped around for months when they found out the others were missing. Harry and Hermione weren't much better, but they got a feeling Ron was cutting while in his depressed state. Harry began to drink so he wasn't much better and Hermione tried to cope by having meaningless relationships.

Everyone wanted to help them and they did, but no one could find the three missing lovers. Hermione slowly came to her senses and began to help Harry stop his drinking, while they both tackled Ron with his cutting. It took a lot to convince Ron to not kill himself until they could find Blaze and the others. Ron only agreed because he was still very hopeful that Blaze would return to him.

Though what they do not know is that Ron still cuts from to time when he becomes very depressed while thinking about Ron, and to this day he still has not given up hope that Blaze would come back to him, even after seven years of searching and waiting. Ron began to give up that hope little by little until they literally crashed into Blaise.

However, when Blaise did not know who Ron was it broke his heart even more yet it gave him so much hope. He swore on his own life, to himself that if he could just get to Blaise once more, he would stay by his side to help him remember.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The next morning Harry and Ron went to HQ only to be told by Hermione about the engagement then Hermione was told about the "crash" that happened. She became excited with hope as she began to do her job praying that they would find the missing three. Harry and Ron went on out on patrol looking around for any signs of danger and the missing three not knowing that the their loved ones were vampires.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay everyone…I'm so very sorry that I have not updated in so long….My dad died, my grandma died, my dogs died…and I just got my heartbroken very badly so I have been very upset….I know that this is a lot and this may be considered a cliffy and I'm really sorry but this is all I could think up….I promise you I will try to update a lot sooner so pretty please be patient with me…I love you all…Thank you for reading!**


	7. Thinking, Looking, and Hoping

**A/N: I m super sorry for not updating in so long. My computer has decided not to work anymore. I am currently trying to figure out how to write more chapters to this story. I know I said I d update soon, but I can t help but have writers block. I hope you all can forgive me. I promise I will try my best too work through the writers block and update ASAP! Now it on with chapter 7!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Chapter 7: Thinking, Looking, and Hoping**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**AGES AND BIRTHDAYS OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Ginny: 23 Birthday: September 1st**

**Pansy: 24 Birthday: January 12th**

**Hermione: 24 Birthday: November 10th**

**Blaise: 24 Birthday: December 19th**

**Ron: 24 Birthday: February: 15th**

**Draco: 24 Birthday: June 17th**

**Harry: 24 Birthday: October 31st**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Draco sat on his bed thinking, he had not had a good sleep from the previous night. After hearing about Blaise s encounter, his mind kept swimming with the thoughts of the emerald eyed man. He had tossed and turned all night.

Since it was daylight he couldn t out for a meal yet. He felt so alone. Flashbacks of his past came too him though he wasn t sure about anything anymore. He kept seeing Blaise with a red haired male, and Pansy with a lovely female. But Draco s main concern was the emerald eyed male. His heart soars each time he sees him in his dreams.

Draco felt a deep pain in his non-beating heart, like there was something he was forgetting. He was forgetting something extremely important. He was forgetting about a certain red haired female. It began to dawn on him as he stared at the pendant that was around his neck. The red haired female, he did not know her name, but he knew that she hated him.

Somehow he knew she had wanted him, and the others out of the way. He knew she wanted the emerald eyed male. He felt deep with in him that she was the cause of him and his companions forgetting the ones that haunt them, and for them becoming what they were. Draco felt like a monster at times for feeding on humans but he didn't want too feed on animals unless it was rats. And rats were scarce right now because of extermination.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Pansy was looking out her window licking her lips as possible victims walked by. She stopped though when she saw a little girl and her mother. She had soft smile on her lips as she watched them. A pained looked crossed her face as she felt a pain in her un-beating heart. A half memory came too her mind, I say half because she can't see the person's face. She saw herself speaking to a woman about having children one day. She smiled, but soon stopped and felt her cheek. She was crying and didn't understand why.

Slowly she sat on her bed thinking, as she smiled remembering the beautiful woman from before. Her eyes began to close as she laid back on the bed, crying herself to a dream filled sleep.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Blaise lay curled up on his bed as his head still swam of the red haired man for the previous night. The look of pure pain on the man s face haunted him. He couldn't understand why the man was so hurt, yet he (Blaise) felt hurt as well. It was almost as if he hated too see the other man hurt so badly.

He held his head tightly, as it began to hurt. He couldn't handle not being able too remember, so he held the pendant around his neck, which contented him a little bit. Falling asleep slowly he imagined the hurt man happy in his arms.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ginny awoke a few hours later and stretched. She slowly got up, showered then dressed. She was trying too figure out a way too make absolutely sure that Draco, Blaise, and Pansy never show up again. She had originally thought her first plan would work, but now she had to create a new plan.

She walked out the door, a plan forming in her evil red headed mind. She looked around trying to figure out where she could get all that she needed, and wanted. Smirking when she saw a shady store that sold things too repel vampires, she walked in hoping they'd have everything.

She was wondering if she should just scare them from the city or completely kill them. Looking around she decided on what she would do as she looked at all the things the store had.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

****

A/N: What is she planning? What was her first plan? Heh, I will never tell! Just kidding! You will find out soon I promise. I just need too figure out how too place it right in the story. Maybe I should end it here .

KIDDING AGAIN! I wouldn't end it here, I haven t updated in so long. I will try to write a bit more. But if it still ends up a bit short, sorry!

Harry and Ron were just riding around, looking for anything bad happening, and hoping for any sight of the three missing lovers. They still had no luck on the second part. However, on the first part they had already stopped four robberies, two muggings and one attempted break in. All in all it was not a very interesting day.

They sigh thinking this day would never end. They wanted this day to end so that they could go looking a bit more thoroughly for their missing lovers. Ron stared out the window thinking a bit, while Harry drove on down the road.

He stopped at HQ for Hermione so that they could go for lunch. And possibly talk about what happened with her today. Since nothing really exciting happened to them today.

****

A/N: Okay, everyone I am really sorry too cut this so short. It s 2:11AM and I need some sleep. I hope all of you like this chapter.


	8. Cafe, Memory, Nearly

**A/N: Hello everyone This will be my second update in about a day. Heh, I still have writers block so please forgive me if this is short. I know a lot of you are wondering what Ginny is up too, and what her first plan was. I promise it will all be revealed in good time. You can put your ideas of what she is going to do, and what she did in reviews. I could really use all the help I can get, Please and Thank you!**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Chapter 8: Cafe, Memory, and Nearly**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat at a table in their favorite cafe. It was partly cloudy afternoon, as they sat at their favorite table by a window. Hermione and Harry were talking about what had happened before lunch.

"I see, so Dean wants all of us at his bachelor party?" was Harry's question as she stared at Hermione. Harry had thought Dean would just want the girls, while the guys when with Seamus. However, it turns out that he wanted both guys and girls at his party. Seamus would have his party on another date, about week after Dean's.

"Yeah, he said he wanted all of us. It was so good too see Seamus again. They looked so cute together. He only wants Dean happy." was Hermione s reply as she grinned. Harry shook his head with a little smile as he sipped his coffee.

Neither of them noticed that Ran was staring out the window not really listening to the two of them. He didn't t even notice the waitress had come with their food. Now that is saying something, since Ron ALWAYS noticed food. But right now, he was off down memory lane.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Flashback

_It was a sunny, peaceful, late afternoon. Ron was flying on his broom around the quiddich (SP?) stadium. He just wanted too get away from everyone for a bit, and since it wasn't t a weekend so he couldn't t go too hogsmeade (SP?). He felt the wind his lightly freckled face, and shoulder length deep red hair. His sky blue eyes were closed and a gentle smile on his soft pink lips._

He was so into it that he did not notice someone else had come onto the pitch. It wasn't t until he heard soft clapping that he looked, and saw the young Italian Slytherin. He sat on his broom looking at Ron with a mock grin. Ron s face turned as red as his hair as he looked at the mocking Slytherin.

"What do you want snake breath?" Ron said as he glared at the boy before him. Blaise was taken back by the harshness, but looked at him coolly. He didn't t want too let on to Ron what he was feeling. Ron kept staring at him embarrassed that he hadn't t noticed Blaise before.

"I just wanted to come here and fly on the pitch, but you were here Gryffindork!" Blaise felt bad for saying it, but he didn't t know what else to say or do. Sure Harry and Draco were together, the two worst enemies of the school.

And yes Hermione and Pansy were together. However, He and Ron wouldn't t ever be together much to his dismay. He believed Ron was straight. Ron sighed a bit about ready too fly off because he was so pissed. He had come too terms with Harry and Draco being together, and Hermione and Pansy being together. He felt all these weird feelings toward Blaise though.

He didn't t understand the feelings so he just wanted to get away before he completely made a fool of himself. Both were so preoccupied with each other, that neither noticed a bad storm was coming. Blaise noticed first and was beginning to leave, but just as Ron was about too go, it began to pour. He couldn't t see a thing, and so he hit a goal pole.

Blaise had looked up too see if Ron was behind him, and ended up flying out and catching Ron before he hit the ground from so high up. Blaise landed and got him back too the castle, carrying him bridal style with Ron s head on his shoulder. Blaise held him protectively, not caring about the looks he was getting from the other students.

He laid Ron on a bed in the hospital wing waiting for Madam Pomfrey. Ron looked at him after a few minutes, looking completely embarrassed. Blaise just smiled, and reached out, and gripped his hand. It was strange but neither seemed too care.

"Why did you help me? Is it just because my two best friends as dating yours?" it was hoarse and quiet as Ron looked at Blaise who gave him a little smile. Blaise leaned down, not wanting too speak but show him the real answer.

Ron felt soft, warm lips upon his own. He closed his eyes in bliss as he lightly kissed back. The kiss was like air, and neither wanted it to end. But they heard a soft cough, and jolted a part. Ron s eyes were filled with confusion, but Blaise had to leave by order of Madam Pomfrey.

It wasn't too long after that she declared Ron healthy and he could leave. Blaise was waiting outside for him, and once he saw Ron he walked up too him. Ron stopped him before he could say a word, and hugged him. Blaise got the unspoken message and hugged him back not caring if they attracted attention.

Slowly they parted from their hug, and walked off smiling, Blaise s arm was around Ron s shoulders. They went off too join their friends in the Room of Requirements.

It was the beginning of their relationship.

End Flashback

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ron was jolted out of his happy memory when Ginny plopped down by him, since Harry was across from him with Hermione by him. Ron gave her a little glare for knocking out of his happy time.

Ginny merely grinned at him and ordered some food when her attempt to take some of his failed. He had slapped her hand away, and began to chow down. The conversation Harry and Hermione had changed quickly when they saw Ginny, not wanting her too know about Dean and Seamus.

Their conversation was now on their jobs which Ginny found boring. She kept trying to catch Harry s eyes but he avoided hers. He looked everywhere but her, which was beginning to piss her off big time. She pouted and ate when her food came. Ron was still looking out the when gulped down the food in his mouth hard.

There was Pansy, Blaise, and Draco walking down the sidewalk, or so he thought. He shook his head trying to make sure he wasn't t seeing things. Apparently he wasn't t since the others were staring out the windows.

Ginny looking more pissed off while Harry and Hermione were trying not to get their hopes up. All four shot up from their table, leaving the money and a tip before rushing out the door.

Ginny was trying to get them to not go out there, while the other three persisted. However, once they got out there, there was no sign of the three. Harry, Ron, and Hermione bowed their heads, crestfallen.

Ginny grinned inwardly, as she led the three back to their lunch. Harry tried to shrug off Ginny s arm that was around his shoulder, but she wouldn't let go.

Hermione noticing what Ginny was doing saved Harry by saying they had to get back to work. Although they still had thirty minutes before they had to go back to work. Harry gave Hermione a grateful smile as Ginny glowered wanting too have more time with Harry.

The three got into the car and drove as quickly as they could with out breaking laws or making Ginny realize they were trying hard too get away from her.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Meanwhile with the three Slytherins .

They each hid in an ally by the café panting a bit. They had nearly blown their cover in trying to find out the people in the café were. They knew they were the faces of the people who haunted them but they still didn't t understand why. A few memories swam through each of their minds as their un-beating hearts ached.

Draco was the first too speak, saying that they had better get back to their home and wait for night fall. Though they were starving and really wanted too feed they went back to their small home . Though they grabbed an unsuspecting mid-twenty something girl who easily followed because she was attracted too Blaise and Draco.

Needless to say they fed then dumped the body on the sidewalk and easily made it home with out being seen.

Once they were home, they each sat on the couch. Blaise was laying his head back on the couch, Draco leaning on the arm, while Pansy was laying over them curled up. Pansy was crying, Blaise had his eyes closed tight, and Draco was chewing his lower lip. None of them understood why they felt such pain, and why the faces of those three people kept swimming in their heads.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay, I know this is a bit short, and I am sorry. I hope all of you like this! I worked really hard on this chapter.**


	9. The ones who bitten and watching

**A/N: I'm so very sorry its taken me a very long time to update. I just cant think up what to write. I'm open to ideas. But I hope you like this chapter. It might be a little short though so I am sorry. Please forgive me, but I just can't think up what to write.**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Chapter 9: The ones who bitten and Watching**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The three had awaken at about six in the evening. Each of them stretching, and moving to try and get the kinks out of them. Looking to one another they nod a bit, then move out the door. Pansy moves off on her own to try to find herself someone to feed out. Draco, and Blaise soon part ways after walking from there home.

It was a few hours later that they each met back at their home to have a big surprise waiting for them. There, sitting in their living room as if they lived there, was the vampires who had originally bit them. Our Slytherin trio stood in shock as they stared at the three before them. Slowly they move a bit more into their home.

Draco, "Why are you three here? I thought we told you that we didn't want your help anymore. You have done a lot to us. You ruined our lives. Thanks to you three we cant remember who we were before being bitten." Glaring to the three he points to the door showing them he wanted them to leave. Pansy just moves to her room quickly, trying her best to not speak to them.

Blaise stood silent glaring, he looked to the two men, and woman sitting there. Stacy, had dirty blonde hair that came to her mid back, icy blackish blue eyes with pale tan skin. Her thin pale pink lips were in a tight line that showed she was displeased with Draco's words. She looked to Casey who nodded a bit looking emotionless. Casey had shoulder blade length reddish brown hair with piercing golden eyes. His lips were sent in a emotionless line looking to the two men before them.

It was Sam who spoke with his deep calm voice, "We came because we care about you three. You have not contacted us since we told you, that you could fend for yourselves." Sam moves a few loose strands of, shaggy just below the ear, dark brown hair from his hazel eyes. He looked to the two men after he finished speaking, both men were glaring at him.

Blaise just shook his head and moved to go to his own room. Draco opened the door and points out it. "Just leave. We don't want you three here. You took everything from us! We didn't ask to be vampires!" Draco growls out to them. With that said the three people before him walk out looking upset.

As soon as the door was shut, Sam pulls out a cell phone dialing a number.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Meanwhile, with our golden trio!

Harry was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep. He had always taken a hot shower, drank hot milk, and even took some sleeping pills but nothing seemed to work for him. Finally he gets up from his bed and goes to Ron's room. Ron looked as though he were thrashing so Harry wakes him. Ron was shaking a bit, then hugs Harry looked freaked out.

Ron pants a little as he speaks, "Sorry mate. That dream just seemed so real. Blaise was being taken from me by force, and was being tortured. It just felt so real, I thought he was going to die and I was helpless to save him!" Harry just held Ron telling him that it was alright. That Blaise was okay, and that Ron would see him again.

Hermione was laying in her bed, listening to some music that reminded her of Pansy. She held tight to a unicorn stuffed animal Pansy had given her for her birthday after they had gotten together. Slowly sleep came to her, and all she could dream of was her black haired Slytherin beauty.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

All the while Ginny was on the phone with someone. "No! You have to make sure they leave the city! They cannot stay here! Yes I am willing to pay more if it means they will leave! I don't care what you have to do! Break them, rape them, whatever! Just make them leave! I already told you that you could have them! Their all yours just get them out of this city!"

With that she hung up looked very pissed off. Stomping to her bed, she crawls in, then falls asleep having fitful dreams of HER Harry kissing Draco Malfoy. The next few days will be very interesting since Ginny Weasely was on the war path to get her man. And come hell or high water she was going to get Harry Potter. He will be hers.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Back with Harry, he sneezed, and shook his head thinking someone must be thinking about him. He got a bit freaked out and said to Ron. "Mate…Your sister is weird. Why cant she just understand that I am gay, and will never like her as anything more than a little sister."

Ron merely shrugged then snuggled back into covers to try and sleep while Harry kept watch for a little bit before heading back to his own room. The golden trio didn't even notice they were being watch by the ones they loved.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The Slytherin trio was watching the ones who haunted their dreams after leaving when the ones who had bitten them left. Blaise felt worried that the red head had had a nightmare. He wished he could comfort him, but was to scared to try and speak to him for fear of just hurt him because he couldn't remember. Draco watched Harry, and wished he could help him sleep.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Pansy watched her bushy haired angel cry in her sleep. Gently Pansy places a hand on Hermione's window, as she was on the fire escape. Pansy's un-beating heart ached to have her in her arms. The Slytherin trio each watched their own person until they saw them stir awake at which point they left so they would not be caught.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry this is so short. But hey we got new characters, and a bit more of the plot is showing! Originally I was thinking of writing up a dream or two of either Draco, Blaise and Pansy, or maybe the Golden Trio. Please forgive me for not writing in so long, and for this chapter being so short. I just cant think of anything else to write for my story. Ideas would seriously be welcome. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Laughter, Dreams, and Anger

**A/N: Hi again everybody…I noticed on my other chapters the bold of the A/ns and the little circles I use to separate things were missing. I really hope that they don't go missing from here. I know it's been a very long time since I had updated and I am so sorry! I am truly very sorry. I'm also very sorry for writing other stories before completing or at least updating this one. I just really don't have any inspiration for this story. I've been trying for a very long time to come up with a good chapter. So here it is, and I seriously hope that all of you like it. Again, I seriously apologize for not updating sooner.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Chapter 10: Laughter, Dreams, and Anger**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It did not take long for the Silver Trio to get back to their apartment. It was near day break and they knew they had to get some sleep. Each of them had their mind on different things, and everything just seemed to be lost to them. All they could think of was the people that they had watched during the night before, wishing they could of held them in their arms.

They didn't know or understand why, but they wanted too. They knew that somewhere deep in their mind they knew those people. They also knew that their un-beating hearts knew those people, and loved them. Each crawled into their own beds, in their pitch black rooms. Blaise tried not to bash his head on the wall that his bed was pressed up against. He growled softly, not able to keep the image of the red headed man thrashing around in his sleep. Pansy held her legs to her chest, face buried in her knees, sobbing. Seeing the bushy haired angel cry had made her want to cry.

Draco trashed his room growling as he did so. The other two heard him, but didn't dare go to him. He destroyed everything he could get his hands on in his room. Finally when all the noise stopped, Blaise got up and walked toward Draco's door only to find it open. Pansy stood in the door way looking shocked, when Blaise got up beside her he saw why. Draco was kneeling in the middle of the mess, holding the necklace he always wore sobbing. He was cradling the necklace rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his cheeks.

They two friends in the door way shared a simple look, then rushed to Draco's side. They held onto him, none of them saying a word just holding one another and sobbing. Finally sleep claimed them that way, and they didn't care.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Harry was up first, he let Ron sleep in after the rough night that he had had. Harry moved to the kitchen, and began to make coffee when the door opened, and in walked Hermione looking as though she hadn't slept a wink. Before she could ask, Harry pointed to Ron's room to tell her he was still sleeping. She gave a nod not in the mood to argue or fight, so she sat at the small table that was just off the kitchen. Harry offered her coffee by holding up the pot, and she merely nodded. He fixed three cups, noticing Ron had come out of his room looking like he didn't want to even move.

"You know…I felt someone watching me last night….And it wasn't threatening…It was comforting.." Hermione was the first to speak among the three, though her voice was soft like she didn't want to break the silence. The boys looked at her in surprise telling her that they had had the same feeling. "Watching while you slept…Like a guardian." was Harry's comment on the matter as he looked at the two before him.

Ron nodded, "Yeah…while I felt the eyes on me I didn't have any nightmares…In fact I dreamt of the day Blaise and I first kissed, then got into that massive food fight…"

Laughing all three nodded, "I remember that food fight…We had to clean it all up by hand!"

Came Harry's reply as he held his sides, trying not to fall out of his chair. Hermione was holding onto the counter, since she had gotten up for some more coffee. "That was the most hilarious fight…Did you see Snape's face when that custard pie Draco threw intending it to hit Ron, hit him instead? It was classic! Or when those mashed potatoes Pansy flung at me, and they hit Sprout! I thought we were all in for a lot worse than what we got."

That just made the three crack up more, after Hermione reminded them of that. Finally after a few minutes or so they calmed down enough to breath. They were in a lot better spirits than they had been when they woke up. It was their day off, so they could do anything they wanted to do. Harry not wanting to run into Ginny anywhere suggested they go check out a new movie that had come out.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ginny was pacing in the living room of her and Hermione's apartment waiting on a phone call. She was hoping for good news. She would stop at nothing to get what she wanted, and she wanted Harry! She would get him if it were the last thing she did. She knew she should of just killed the problems at hand instead of the other stuff she did. Snarling when the phone didn't ring she decided to go out to the spa to try and relax. She swore to herself that she would get them even if she had to kill them herself.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Meanwhile in dream land!

_Draco lay under a tree by a large lake, a giant squid was laying on top of the water in a lazy manner. Slowly Draco's eyes opened to see a handsome man, with beautiful emerald eyes staring at him. He was holding a sketch pad, and was drawing. Draco gave a chuckle, and decided to not move until the man said he could. Said man smiled to him, and apologized._

"_I'm sorry my love…I just couldn't help it, you looked so beautiful laying there with the sun's rays filtering through the leaves. I had to draw you." came the man's soothing deep voice. Draco just smiled, letting the man know that it was alright. But he found that he could hear the man's name. He spoke it, but he could not hear it. The man got up and walked away saying he would be back, and suddenly it got dark. He began to scream the man's name as loud as he could, still no sound came. He was running trying to find the man, to escape from something or someone was after him._

_After what seemed like hours he found who was looking for, or so he thought. He grabbed the man's shoulder to turn him around, and when the man did, there before him was Sam. Sam grinned at him flashing fangs, and suddenly everything was black._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Draco woke with a start from his horrible dream. He was panting and sweating, as he looked around the dark room. Pansy and Blaise had also awoken with a start. All three looked at each other knowing exactly what they had all dreamed. They had dreamed of the night they had been bitten. Suddenly they each said a name, it was the name of the one they had forgotten so long ago yet they didn't know why. They still couldn't fully put a face to the names. But they knew in their hearts it was the names of their beloveds.

Blaise was the one to get up and check outside, it was dusk and they had some hunting to do. For food, and for a new place to live. They couldn't afford to come back and see those three bastards again. If it came down to it, they would kill them.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: OMG! I cannot believe I just wrote all that! I hope I didn't give too much away. I'd like to completely story soon, but I'll try my hardest to draw out as much as I can. At least we are making progress on our favorite Silver Trio remembering! Next chapter I promise too…have our favorite trios come together. Maybe have them actually spend the night with one another. Would you all like that?**


	11. Movies, Pouncing, Fainting, Waiting

**A/N: I'm truly very sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been meaning too, but the writers block has gotten the better of me. I have been trying not to rip my hair out because I'm so frustrated about trying to write another chapter for this story. I just have no inspiration for it. Maybe you have some ideas for me? If so I would love to hear them. Now lets see if I can't write up a long chapter….**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The Silver Trio slipped out of the window, not wanting to use the front door for fear the three who bit them would be there. They stretched a bit, then jumped from the fire escape down to the alley below. They each landed easily, and gracefully onto their feet. Moving forward first, Draco scanned the area quickly then headed out from the alley. No one paid them any attention to them as they slipped from the alley.

Pansy kept her eyes sharp for anything that would mean the evil three were back. Blaise was ridged looking for the three they had watched last night. Draco was keeping an eye for prey. Each one of them took up each job with out talk, or complaint. They knew they each had to do it or else risk missing their beloveds, or running into the evil ones as they now called the other three vampires. Not wanting to split up though it would make it easier to find prey or even their beloveds.

Each one knew that would be a very bad idea for fear they would each be attacked separately. Just like the night they were bitten. There was strength in numbers, if they could just stick together maybe they would each have a chance to take down their enemies. It didn't take long for them find prey, quickly they did their usual lure and feed then quickly began their search for their beloveds.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Meanwhile, with the golden trio…

Harry was paying for the tickets, while Hermione and Ron were getting the treats. They hadn't ran into Ginny yet, and each of them were grateful for it. None of them could deal with her right now. Not after the rough night each one of them had. Usually Hermione and Ron would argue as to which treats to get, but right now they didn't care. All they could really think about was their silver trio. It had been so long since they had disappeared, everyone had given up hope.

Everyone figured they would come back on their own or they were dead. They searched night and day for three years, until they finally gave up. Every lead they got, ended up being a dead end. They just couldn't handle the disappointment of not finding them anymore. It hurt but they finally gave up. Their hope of seeing them never once waned, but they could no longer search having exhausted all of the resources and leads. It broke their hearts more that they couldn't search anymore.

Still every time they heard of someone that sounded like whom they were searching for they quickly jumped on it and checked it out, only to be disappointed again. They decided that after the movie, they would begin a search of their own around the city for the guy Harry and Ron saw that looked like Blaise. They just knew they would find them. Little did they know, the Silver Trio was looking for them as well.

Hermione sat in the middle of Ron and Harry as the movie played though they couldn't really pay attention to it. They just couldn't stop thinking about last night. It felt like they had just sat down when the movie was over. Sighing gently they get up, and leave to begin their search of the city.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ginny sit in a mud bath, waiting for her turn to get the hot rocks, and such. She had gone all out to try and relax. She was going to get herself all dolled up and drag Harry out for a date. Even kiss him, if she could just do that then he would be hers. She gave a grin at the thoughts running through her head. Everything would work out, and she would have Harry. No. Matter. What. She. Will. Have. Him!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Out of no where, Draco began to sing an old song his mother had taught him. He had forgotten how he knew it just as he forgotten everything before being bitten. He was told it was being bitten was like a new beginning. Neither he, nor the other two bought that. They knew something was up. Still Draco sang it, something just told him too as they walked. It made the others smile, Draco rarely ever sang. Then something caught their eyes, just outside the theater. Quickly they move hoping it was whom they were looking for. Yet, Draco never stopped singing, as they got closer. What had caught their eyes turned.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: I'm ending it here…Nah I'm not that mean to leave you hanging like this. And I did promise last chapter….Alright I will continue, besides this chapter would be way too short if I ended it here.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Harry was the first out of the theater as the other two had something to do. He stood there waiting, feeling like he was being watched. Suddenly he heard someone singing. It sounded just like Draco. Oh how he wished it were him. Turning slightly to look at the door as his two friends walked out, they stopped and listened. They could of sworn they could hear Draco. They heard footsteps rapidly coming toward them.

Quickly they turned ready for anything, except for what actually happened. They were suddenly tackled to the ground by three people pouncing on them. Each looking up into the eyes of the one they had thought they had long gone. It was all a real shock, they had thought that for the longest time they were dead. Out of shock, the Golden Trio promptly fainted.

The Silver Trio blinked, then quickly got up. They were shocked that they would do such a thing. Looking around at all the stares, they quickly used their vampire powers to make everyone forget what they had seen. Moving again, they each picked up one of the Golden Trio and moved away quickly just saying that they were sleeping. Using their heightened sense of smell they easily found a good place to go. It was a nice building, and they easily got an apartment.

Again using their vampire powers. Once in the room, they put the Golden trio on a bed. They then got wash clothes wet to dab their faces, after checking them over to be sure they hadn't been hurt. It was very late, and they didn't want to leave them to go for more prey so they each just laid down by them. Slowly snuggling up to them wanting to be there when they woke.

All they could do was hope that they did not freak out when they woke up, and would listen to what they have to say. Slowly everything was coming back to the Silver Trio. Very slowly. And that was alright, because they knew in their hearts, that the three that they had pounced, were the ones they had been searching for all this time yet could not remember. They would do their best to answer any question they had when they awoke no matter what time it was.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay, I really will end it now. I am trying to figure out how to make our beloved Golden Trio re-act when they wake up, and all the questions. SO! If you have any suggestions I would be very grateful to see them. Thank you so much! I promise to update as soon as I possibly can.**


	12. Questions, Some Answers, and Preparing

**A/N: Believe me, I know it has been a seriously long time since I had updated this story. A lot has been going on here. However, I will not bore you with the details. I am not sure how good this chapter will be, or exactly how long. I can only hope that it will not be extremely short and that you will like it. As always I will work my hardest to make this a good chapter.**

**I truly hope that you will forgive me for taking so long to update. Though many authors on here sometimes take years to update. I try to only take a few months. Still, please forgive me…It is not easy writing this story. It's honestly such an original plot for me, that I am unsure how to truly proceed with it. That is why I am taking so long. I don't want to rush this story. I want it to be enjoyable and written well. So with out further ado please enjoy this chapter.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Our three favorite Slytherins lay next to their special ones, and just watched them sleep. Draco was slowly, carefully stroking Harry's hair as he lay on the bed breathing gently. Pansy was holding Hermione tightly to her, not wishing to let go. Blaise, was not doing either of those things. He was simply sitting by Ron on the bed, unsure of how to re-act to this. He could not believe that the man who haunted his dreams was right there. There was so much he wanted to do, but was too nervous to do so. Slowly, he allowed himself to lay fully on the bed, and wrap his arms around the man.

It took all he had not to just kiss him all over his face, and whisper to him. He had so much to say, and so many things to ask, just as he knew that the man would have many things to ask. It seemed so strange to them that they finally had the ones who haunted them while they slept. They began to wonder exactly why the three humans that lay in the bed with them haunt them. Though their memories were returning, it was a very slow and somewhat painful process. It hurt to remember such things, but they were willing to go through anything to have the answers they so craved. So long as it meant that they would finally be happy with the ones their un-beating hearts ached for.

They felt something was off though. Something was not right, but they could not place what was wrong. It was not that something was wrong with the ones in their arms. And it certainly was not something about themselves. But something was very wrong. It was like a dark cloud they hung over them. Why couldn't they remember anything? Why were these three so important to them? Why were they bitten? Where had they been bitten? What happened before they were bitten? They wanted answers! Though they had tried to ask the evil ones many a time, they never got a real answer. They just knew that these three, precious angels would give them the answers they needed. Even though they had a feeling, that not even their angels knew exactly why they were bitten, or even what happened the night they were bitten.

They knew, that if they worked together, they would find out exactly what happened. That they would make those responsible pay for what had happened. Of course, they had no clue if it were just a random thing, or possibly it wasn't. They had a strange feeling the evil ones were hiding something from them, but what? Why wouldn't the answers show themselves!? It was so frustrating. Still, for now, they were happy just having their angels in their arms. It gave them peace for now. They gently held them closer, and snuggled lightly, before allowing themselves to sleep in a very light sleep for fear something bad would happen.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Once Ginny was done with her day at the spa, she began to try and find the right dress for her date. She began debating if she should just go out and buy a new dress as none of them were what she was looking for. She lightly growled hearing her phone ring, but then perked up thinking it might be Harry. She quickly snatches her phone up and answers only to glare. It was someone she had hoped would give her some good news.

"You had better have some good news for me!" She said into the phone in a low angry tone. She did not want to hear bad news, and ruin her good mood even more. Unfortunately she did not receive the news she had been hoping for. It turned out her problems had only doubled. She grips her phone yelling into it to take care of the problem! To get rid of the problem like she had been promised! Everything was falling apart. Her plan and everything she had hoped for was just falling apart at the seems. She throws her phone at the wall smashing it as she screams loudly in an animalistic way. She hated not having her way. Everything had been perfectly planned, but what she had not counted on was that the plan had a slight flaw.

That flaw being leaving the obstacles that stood in her way of what she wanted to remain. She had thought that she had taken care of them, but apparently she hadn't. Snarling, she gets up from the bed she had fallen on when she heard the news. Snatching up a dress she slips it on and leaves. If she had to she would find and destroy the obstacles herself. She didn't want to get her hands dirty, however, it appeared she would have too. She was beyond pissed that her plans had been ruined. They could be salvaged if she could just get to the object of her desire before he met up with the obstacle in her way.

Little did she know, she was too late. They were with the obstacles now, though passed out. She would have one hell of a time finding them, and would possibly end up in deep trouble if they found out.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It felt like only a few minutes, when in reality it had been hours, since they had fainted. They groaned gently feeling achy and slowly sat up feeling a slight pressure on them as they moved. It was like someone was holding on to them, or something restraining them. Harry gasped, jerking slightly and ending up on the floor as a result out of shock. Ron hollered as he saw just whom was holding on them and ended up banding his head on the head rest of the bed. While Hermione squeaked then began to cry and hold onto Pansy softly saying, please do not let this be a dream.

The noises had awakened the lightly sleeping vampires, at first everyone froze before all speaking at once. They stop and take deep breathes to calm themselves. There was just so much to say, so much to do, that it was a bit over whelming. Finally it was Harry who spoke up first, asking if all of this was just some dream, that they would wake from. Pansy was the one to reply with a no everything is real. They had been the first to get out of their shocked state.

Finally Draco suggested they sit on the couches were it would be more comfortable. Slowly each person moved, sitting opposite of each other on the two couches that faced each other in the living space. They there had originally been two beds in the little area they had been laying in the three vampires had slipped in a third since they had not had the bedrooms set up yet. Ron slowly looked up from the floor to Blaise, his blue eyes glittered with tears unshed. He refused to cry, not wanting to close his eyes for fear this truly was a dream.

"Why…Why now….Why couldn't we find you…We had searched everything since that night all those years ago at Hogwarts. We couldn't find any trace of you…Where had you gone….W...Why did you leave!?" Ron spoke, softly, not wanting to raise his voice and draw attention of neighbors or startle anyone. He stared at Blaise, almost like he was just speaking him, though he was addressing all three people who were sitting on the opposite couch. Blaise replied looking heartbroken that he still couldn't fully remember the handsome man before him.

"You see…We do not fully remember any of you. Before you become upset I will try to explain as best as I can. To answer your question as to why we left…We were bitten one night. We are vampires…We can only hope that you will understand…We forgot everything before the moment we were bitten. Yet you haunted our dreams. We didn't know who you were, we still don't…But we are trying, and slowly things are coming back…" Blaise had to stop because of the pain in Ron's eyes. He fought against the urge to go and hold onto Ron for fear it would just upset the handsome man more.

Draco looked to the three before him, and spoke. "As Blaise had said, things are slowly coming back to us. Once we were bitten we were taken away to be trained. We had always felt something was wrong. We do not know why we were bitten. Was it just a random thing to happen, or was there a purpose. Whenever we tried to ask the ones who bit us, we would never given a real answer…You say we attended a school called Hogwarts with you…Well we do know that no vampire could get near the school with out special permission. So how they got there, we do not know. I wish that we…" He stops feeling his throat tighten as the anguish in the most gorgeous man before him let a tear slip down his cheek. He was about to get up and rush to him, when Pansy lightly took his hand, to stop him.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she slowly looked at all three people before her. She was trying to find the right words to say, unsure of what to say or even do. She lightly closes her eyes then slowly opens them. "As you were told our memories are slowing coming back to us. We know that you haunt our dreams, that we love you. But we do not know you in the way we know we do. We know we know you in an intimate way." She paused a moment before continuing to speak.

"I know for a fact that the three of us love you deeply, and never wish to hurt you. If our dreams are any indication we never wanted to leave you. We were tormented with not remember anything. It was a wonder we remembered our own names after being bitten. All we had to go on about our past was the necklaces we wore, and the uniforms. But soon we outgrew the uniforms. Our necklaces tried to be taken away from us, but we kept a tight hold, fighting off anyone who dare try to remove them. We had forever hoped that we would finally find the ones who haunt us…"

Hermione gets up and dives into Pansy's arms sobbing. The explanation had broken her heart. Harry slowly moves then pulled the man he still believed an angel into his arms and falls onto the couch next to Ron. At first Ron didn't know how to react but he got up, then slipped into Blaise's lap and just held onto him. His face buried into Blaise's neck. He, like the other two, did not wish to let go. It was all so much to take in. The big questions were, how did those vampires get into Hogwarts? Why were their beloveds chosen to be bitten? Could this of been the work of someone who wanted the Silver Trio, or perhaps someone who wanted them out of the way? The answers were there though hidden. They would find them, and when they did…Should someone truly be responsible for this, they would pay, dearly.

The two women sobbed as they held onto one another, Ron cried into Blaise's neck and shoulder as he held on tightly. Blaise refused to let go, and Harry….Harry clung to Draco as if he would disappear should he move or let go. Draco stroked Harry's hair lightly as he let tears fall down his cheeks. Finally they had each other once more, though the Silver Trio still didn't remember. They would, especially with the help of their beloveds. They would remember, and they would make the ones responsible pay for this.

But they knew they had to prepare for a soon to be difficult battle. Something told them all, that this was not going to be easy. That they had to seriously prepare and never let their guard down, or else lose everything in the process.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay, here is another chapter. Believe you me, this was not easy to write. I couldn't figure out how to do the reactions and everything like I wanted. However, I truly hope that this chapter satisfies you. I'm truly sorry it's short, but I tried. I really tried. I can promise you I will update as soon as I can, and I will still try my hardest too work on each chapter.**

**I believe this story just has a few more chapters left. We will find out if Ginny had anything to do with the vampire thing, or not. Perhaps she is planning something else? Or could the Evil Ones, who bit our favorite Silver Trio, be planning something of their own? Hmm…Well you will have to wait and find out. See ya!**


	13. Store, Worry, and Searching for Answers

**A/N: Hello all my lovely readers! I hope this chapter finds you well. Please forgive me for not updating for so long. I beg of you. Writers block has gotten to me, and I don't know how to continue this! But I must and will! I will complete this story! I just hope it wont suck. I've put a lot of hard work into this story, and I don't want it to just end up sucking. Now…How am I to write this chapter I do not know. But I hope to have more than just this chapter up. Hopefully I can have at least this one and perhaps another up on the same day! Wouldn't that be wonderful!?**

**Okay I'm rambling now…Veee~ I'm sorry for rambling….I'm also on a Hetalia Binge if you know what that is. If not…look it up, please. So…Let's get to the story!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

As the Silver Trio held onto the Golden one, their crying subsided. They had fallen asleep. Draco slowly stood up, holding onto Harry then slowly walked over to the bed that he was using. Carefully he placed Harry onto the bed, even though he did not wish to leave him, he knew he had to go grab the three humans some food. Pansy had lightly placed Hermione into her bed, and sat down, just stroking her hair. She would stay and stand guard.

Blaise just sat still on the couch, clutching Ron to him. He couldn't, wouldn't move unless one of them made him. He just couldn't do it. He felt like, if he moved then he would wake up, and it would all be a dream. He didn't want that. It scared him, to think that this was just some sick twisted dream. He would be damned if he woke up and Ron not be there. He would be damned, if he saw his friends hurting again. And he would be damned if he would allow anything to happen to let his happiness, and his friend's happiness slip away again.

No, he would stay with Pansy to stand guard. She wasn't a very strong fighter when it came to people attacking, especially if there were a lot. Or if they knew how to push her buttons. Draco would be okay on his own in getting food. It wouldn't take very long, since they were near a store, better yet, a restaurant that did take out. Draco looked to the other five in the room, just taking it all in, and then nodded lightly to Pansy to could see him. Blaise had his eyes closed, face buried in Ron's hair.

Then Draco left, with a key to the little apartment, and some money in his wallet. He took a few deep calming breathes through his nose and out his mouth to be sure, he could handle being away from Harry even for a moment to grab the humans food. After a few moments of collecting himself he slowly took a few steps from the closed door, then down the stairs to the outside. He had only taken the stairs to avoid people. He would do it again when he got the food. He opted for the store, seeing as he didn't know when the others would awaken.

Once in the store, he grabs a cart and began to look at everything. He was examining everything, gauging if the three mortals would like it or not. He was trying hard to recall his memories of the food his beloved like. But it was difficult. It was causing him to have a severe headache but he would not allow himself to be taken over by the pain. He continued on looking at all the stuff, and slowly placing things into his cart.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Meanwhile, in the apartment, Blaise finally moved, and placed Ron on his bed. He forced himself to leave the bed side to grab something. Then he walked back to the bed and sat down. He had grabbed a notebook, and a pen then began to writing. He was writing down what he remembered, and some questions he wanted to know. Then he began to write down people who he believed could be involved. At least, people he could remember. Pansy would speak up about what she remembered, and a few ideas and questions, but other then that everything was silent aside from the breathing of the three sleeping ones.

Pansy had a very bad feeling that something was going to happen. She kept looking from the door to the window scared. She could feel it in her un-beating heart, that something was just wrong. But she didn't know what! It was making her paranoid. She would not let herself become paranoid. Lightly she shakes her head repeating to herself silently that everything was alright. Everything will be fine. Draco will be back in a couple of minutes with food for the mortals. It will all be alright…Nothing is going to happen. At least, not yet, not so soon. She just had to keep repeating herself.

Still something felt very wrong, like something was about to happen that no one can prevent. She slowly reluctantly moved herself from the bed. From her lover's side and carefully made her way to the window. It was dusk, so it was safe to pull the curtain back just enough for her to see outside. She could see the little store that Draco had gone in. She kept her eyes on it, worried. But why, she did not know. She could hear, Blaise stop is writing and look at her. It was like he knew what she was feeling, what she was thinking. He lightly gets up, then places Hermione on the bed with Ron and walks to her.

It was his way of being sure the two would be safe, and should they wake not be worried. He stands by Pansy looking out, his eyes narrowed.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ginny had been walking down the street, trying to find the perfect dress. She had finally found it and was headed back toward her apartment when she thought she had see a flash of blonde enter a food store. She shook her head, thinking she was just imagining things, but her curiosity got the better of her. She Narrowed her eyes a little trying to tell herself she was being ridiculous and paranoid. Still she walked into the store, then looked around while standing at the door for a few moments.

Slowly she allowed her feet to carry her around the store, searching for the flash of blonde she had seen. She gasped a little when she found it, she had to hold back a growl that was forming in her throat. What the fuck was he doing here!? He wasn't supposed to be here! Not in this store…Not in this damn town! Those stupid, incompetent, buffoon, imbecile, BASTARDS! They will get in some serious hell when she gets a hold on them.

She grits her teeth giving a little snarl, she was fighting back the urge to just tackle the man before her, and pumble his face in. It was all his fault that she couldn't have Harry. If only he had stayed the fuck away! Harry would be all hers now, and they would be married. No, no she could not allow herself too become enraged. She couldn't allow herself to attack him. She had to think of a plan to get him away from here. But wait! If he was here…then SHIT! Those other two were here!

DAMN IT! Why!? Why couldn't her plans go as she had planned them!? She was really fighting tooth and nail to make sure she didn't attack. She turned on her heel and walked away. She had too, or else kill him. She couldn't kill him, not yet. Draco had been oblivious to her, concentrating hard on the food he was placing into his cart. He was trying to make sure he had enough, and the right kind.

She had keep telling herself she couldn't kill him there. Not yet…She had to wait for the other two to be with him. She wanted to get them all, in one felled swoop. Taking some deep breaths she stepped out of the store, though she still fumed. Slipping her phone out of her pocket she dialed a numbered, then waited. She was pissed.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Pansy and Blaise had seen the red haired woman who looked similar to Ron enter the store then walk back out only five or six minutes later looking rather pissed off. Both of them winced a little as a small memory came to them. It was of the woman but younger, looking really upset and angry when she had found out about the six of them. While others had congratulated them, she just stormed away crying. She refused to speak to them, unless she was telling them to leave her alone, or to leave the Golden Trio alone. That they didn't need or want the Silver Trio! Needless to say, this upset, and angered our favorite Slytherins. It highly pissed off the Golden Trio, however, they just thought given a bit of time she would come around. Boy, were they wrong.

Draco was back at the apartment not too long after, and Blaise moved to help him put everything away. Pansy looked deep in thought then mentioned what she and Blaise had seen. Draco blinked, looking a bit perplexed, but then winced as the memory came to him.

Only another came to him. One of a very angry Ginny yelling at him when she had seen him and Harry making out in a dark corner of a barely used hallway. He frowned wondering, but did not speak. The three were jostled from their Thoughts when they hear rustling on the bed. Hermione and Ron were the first to wake up, and blink seeing each other right there. They couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Getting up they stretched then moved to Harry. Lightly they shook him, waking him and smiling. Then they looked to three that stood just in the entrance to the small kitchen and smiled more. It hadn't been a dream. It was real. A growl was heard, and Ron blushed deeply. It had been his stomach letting him know that it wanted food. Soon Harry and Hermione were blushing as their stomachs also growled.

It caused the other three to chuckle lightly, then get them to sit at the small dining table. Pansy got the plates and cups, Blaise go the napkins and silverware. Draco went to the stove and began to cook. It didn't take too long, before there was some delicious looking food on the table for them to eat. The Silver Trio just sat down and smiled as their beloved ate. Pansy then told them of what she had seen.

"That does sound like Ginny…But why was she even on this side of town…and why was she so angry looking…"Spoke up Harry first before he took another bite of his food. He looked a bit concerned wondering if everything was alright.

"My question is, who was she even talking to on the phone at this time. All the usual places she goes, are closed by now. And she doesn't really hang out with anyone other then us…She wasn't calling one of us…None of our phones had gone off yet…" Hermione spoke this time as she reached for her glass of juice.

Ron had remained quiet, eating. He wasn't stuffing his face so he couldn't talk, he was just thinking. Something just felt off about the entire situation. Now Ron may not of been the brightest crayon in the box, but even he could tell when something wasn't right. And this certainly wasn't. Something was seriously off about his sister lately.

"You don't think…."He paused a moment, trying to get the words to form correctly. He wasn't sure about this himself, but he had to know. "You don't think that…That Ginny had anything to do with this do you?" There, he had finally asked the question that had been on his mind.

There was silence as the others thought about this before all looking at him. Each one had a look on their face that read, I'm not sure. But I intend to find out. Ron had a bad feeling, that his sister did have something to do with all this. And even though she was his sister he wasn't about to let her get away with this if she did have something to do with this.

Harry got up from the table once he was done eating. He was intending to do the dishes but Pansy lightly patted his shoulders and told him to sit back down. That she would handle it. They didn't want their lovers to do any work right now. They had enough to worry about. Blaise handed the notebook he had been writing in to Ron to read allowed. Ron skipped a few parts, as they were…Personal…But he read the majority of it aloud.

A few things were beginning to click into place. One of the students at the school had invited the vampires there. Ginny certainly had a part in this, but what was her part? Did she plan this? Could she of gotten help? If she did plan this, and if she did have a part in this…How in the world did she know about the vampires, let alone know how to contact them? And if she did do this, and have help…Who would help her?

Then again, if she had nothing to do with this, then who did? Why? These were all racing through their heads as they began to write down everything they could think off. Slowly, bit by bit, things were falling into place. The big question was, however, how were they going to be sure, they had a happy ending?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: OMG…I cannot believe I wrote this…Phew….This is a long one I must say. It took a lot of me to write, but I did it! And lookie! Plot development! YAY! Soo Who was Ginny talking to on the phone? Who are the bastards she was talking about? Does she honestly have anything to do with the vampire thing? Hmmm….Well you will just have to wait and see! Ja ne!**


	14. Work, Taking Ginny's Diary, and Talking

**A/N: WHEEEE! Another chapter!? Already!? So soon!? Wow! Ha ha, okay okay, enough fun. Seriously, I am writing this just a few minutes after posting chapter 13. Believe me, I still have writers block, sooo this chapter may not be very good. I am trying really hard though. Like, seriously hard on making this a good chapter. I am trying so hard not to give too much away. I don't want to give away the secret I have been keeping for this story too soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**If you feel like you have guessed the secret, then please feel free to tell me. However, I will not confirm nor deny it, so that I may not give anything away. Well…Here we go….Onto the next chapter!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

It felt like it had been hours since they began to discuss everything. They were trying to get every little detail they could so that the puzzle pieces would fit together. But, there were still huge chunks missing. Like, who was behind this entire thing? Did Ginny seriously have something to do with this? If she did, did she have help? Some things just were not adding up. And something things were just a complete mess to figure out right now.

By the time they laid back down to get some rest it was already near midnight. The Golden Trio had work in the morning and knew that if they stayed up any later, they would be way late for work. Finally after a bit of convincing they laid down. Of course they got to snuggle their lovers close to them. However, the morning came all too soon for them. They had to get up, get ready and leave. They were surprised when they found some work clothes for them.

Apparently one of them had gone to their apartments and gotten some spare clothing. Though, when and how they didn't know, and wouldn't ask. They were bursting at the seems to tell someone, anyone that they had found them. But they held it in, for fear it would back to Ginny. Though Hermione just couldn't help but let it to slip too Dean what had happened.

He squealed like a young school girl talking about her crush. "Oh my god, Mione! That is so wonderful! You have to invite them to the wedding…Please! It would be so wonderful to see them again! And I just know Seamus would love it too…Our wedding wont be anything huge, just a few close family and friends…" He begged her, looking so excited for her, and the boys. Hermione giggled softly and lightly agreed to try.

She had made sure to make Dean promise not to tell anyone. She really didn't want Ginny finding out. At least not until they could find out some answers to some very troubling questions. He quickly agreed, not really liking Ginny in the first place. He told her of the video chat that he had with Seamus. She smiled lightly listening to him describe it. It had sounded sweet.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It didn't feel like long, when their lunch break came up. Harry and Ron were out on patrol and would meet her someplace to eat so they could talk. But before then Hermione was headed home to check on a few things. Once she was there, she blinked seeing a book on the kitchen table. She didn't remember leaving a book there, and went to pick it up. She gasps realizing it was Ginny's diary. She bites her lower lip hard, debating, and finally she takes it. She slips it into her purse when she makes sure Ginny was no where in the apartment.

She hated stealing, but knew that this book could hold some of the answers they needed! She quickly leaves the apartment and heads to the restaurant that she had told the boys she would meet them at. Giggling softly she walks up to the table. "Hello Ladies! You will not believe what I have done…"

She giggles again seeing the two boys look at her curiously. After a few moments of her slipping into her seat, she tells them. They gap at her for a moment, wondering how she could do that but then agreed with her. This could reveal the answers they really need. However, they decided to wait till they were with their lovers before reading the book. They did not want to leave them out of something so important. Hermione had also gotten them all some clothing to take to their lover's apartment so that they could stay a few more days.

Harry tells Hermione about what had happened on their patrol. It was just the usual thing, a few muggers, a few speeders. Nothing out of the ordinary. Yet something felt off. Like something big was going to happen. Hermione still had a lot of paper work to finish up, Harry had to look into a rape charge, and Ron, poor Ron, had to do a cell check when they got back. He had to look into the holding cells and be sure everyone was accounted for, and make sure no one was hurt or getting into fights.

This was going to be a very long day. They didn't have much time for lunch, but they were going to try and make this somewhat peaceful time last as long as they could.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

It didn't feel like it was long before they were back at work. Harry was trying to speak to the woman who was doing the charges, but she was still so shaken it was hard to understand her. He lightly pushes a cup of water to her, being careful not to startle her. Ron was breaking up a fight that had broken out. He could be heard yelling and cursing as he did so.

Hermione was just now barely making a dent in the paper work. Yet they each loved every minute of it. "Damn!" She lightly spoke, as she put her finger to her lips. She gotten a paper cut, and it stung. Dean had heard her and raised an eyebrow before he seen her finger. He gets up then comes back and lightly bandages the little cut smiling. They wouldn't be able to leave for hours!

Still they kept working grateful that they would have tomorrow off. They could sleep a bit later, then begin work on their little…Side project. She softly smiles thinking about her lover and how they would snuggle tonight. Lightly she shakes her head, and gets back to work. A goofy smile still playing on her lips.

Ron comes back to the desk area, and flops down into his chair with a little groan. He had a bruise on his cheek, and a few on his arms. And a large on his back. It had been a rough fight. Some idiot had accidentally placed two rival gang members together. This was going to be a huge thing of paper work to do. With another groan he set to work on the paper work that was needed to sort through everything.

This was going to be a long night. Harry was gently jotting down everything the woman was telling him. He wanted to be sure he had all the details. After a few minutes he asked her to stop so that she could calm down. Finally he asked another officer, a female one to take her to a hotel and stay with her. He had a bit of paper work to do, mainly to file the report, and to file a thing on checking up on it. He knew the woman could be lying, but from the way she was acting it appeared she was telling the truth.

He cracked his knuckles lightly then set to work. His paper work was done in about an hour or so. So he headed out to check on the story. It didn't take long for him find out everything. But still he had to have a bit more proof then what he had.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

It felt like forever, by the time they had gotten back to their lover's apartment. Their lovers weren't there, but that was okay. They put their clothing away and began to cook a small dinner, as they waited. Everything seemed normal enough. They kept the Diary in Hermione's bag until their lovers came home so that they could read it. Yes, they felt horrible at the idea of invading Ginny's privacy, but at the same time their need to have answers was just too over powering. They had to know what that Diary held!

They just had too! But they kept themselves in check until the other three came back. They stretched, tired after eating their dinner. It had been a really long day, and everything was a blur right now. Slowly they each slipped into some sleep wear and laid down wanting to rest a little before the Silver Trio arrived home.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**A/N: Okay…That's all I can write right now. I don't want to give anymore away. Next chapter they will be readying Ginny's Diary! OH NO! Invasion of privacy! Oh who cares? It's Ginny for crying out loud! Now I just have to decide if I want to write it in Diary form, or memory form…I'm not sure which yet, so please be patient. Thank you for reading! Ja ne!**


	15. Ginny's Diary

**A/N: I had a hard time coming up with this chapter. This chapter is all about Ginny's diary. With a few intermissions here and there. I wanted to develop the plot a bit more, but I didn't wanna give too much away. This was a tough chapter to do. The toughest I have done, since I really didn't wanna give away too much information yet. I want to at least have two or three more chapters after this one. **

**So please forgive me if this chapter…Isn't up to the usual standards. As always, I am trying my bet. Please enjoy!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The six people sitting around the little kitchen table all looked at each other as Ginny's Diary sat in the middle. No one wanted to touch it, yet all of them wanted to know what secrets it held. Finally, Ron slowly reached out and took the book up into his hands. "Since I am her brother…I guess it's more of a job I do it…Right?" He looked uncertain as he spoke. He had never done this sort of thing, maybe he should of asked Fred and George to come and do this.

But they were busy with their shop. He gulped hard, holding the book in shaky hands, before looking at each person. Slowly he opened the book, then began to read a loud.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I saw the most wonderful sight ever! Harry just after a quiddich practice…His hair messed up more then usual and he was smiling! His green eyes sparkling. He looks so handsome in his team uniform. One day I just know he will become a great professional quiddich player. Though I heard he wanted to be an Auror. Either way he will be wonderful at it! Anyway, my brother, Ron, the idiot…He couldn't see that I wanted to spend time alone with Harry even after I politely tried to make him leave. But since he was there with Harry and I, Hermione came up. I was hoping she would be able to see that I wanted to spend time alone with him, but even she didn't notice. She just told the boys to go up to the common rooms and do their homework. Made me sad._

_Dear Diary ,_

_Today I got to spend some time alone with Harry! FINALLY! I have been waiting months for this! It was so nice. He was just sitting out by the lake by himself, staring at it. I walked up and sat with him. And we talked about all sorts of things. It was so wonderful. He even said he liked me! He he..Oh dear, my entire face is bright red. I have too get it to cool down before anyone asks me if I'm alright. I don't want to tell them, about my day with Harry. Some people can be so jealous. The green eyed monster does not look good on just anybody._

_Dear Diary,_

_The most horrible thing happened today! Harry got hurt during a match! Oh it was just horrible to watch. He was bloody, and looked like a bit of bone was sticking out from a few places. It was a wonder he could still speak, let alone see. It gave us a right scare, it did. But I couldn't get near him to comfort him because of the stupid crowd! Don't they know I am the future Mrs. Potter? If they don't then they need a reality check! Because I will be his wife. I just know I will be! All it is, is a matter of waiting for him to ask me. I just know he will! I can feel it! I had better head off to Dinner now before someone comes looking for me. I will visit Harry in the hospital wing afterward._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ron stopped after the first three entries to take a moment to be silent. He hadn't realized his sister was this crazy about Harry. Though it seemed like the normal school girl in love crazy. Yet something felt off too him, and he could tell it felt off to the others as well. He lightly places the book down on the table, and reaches for hit glass of juice. He takes a sip then looks to Blaise, silently asking if he would take up reading. Ron couldn't bring himself to do it, out of fear of what may be waiting in later entries.

Blaise gave him a simple nod to signal to him that he would. He reached for the book, taking it up into his hands and turning the page to the next entry. He, as well as the others, wished there dates on the pages, so they could just skim through it and find the dates they were looking for. The dates leading up too, and the dates after the Silver Trio were bitten.

Though it didn't appear it would be that easy. Perhaps Ginny was smart enough not to put the dates in fear of someone taking her diary who was close to them? Or perhaps she just never wanted to bother putting a date? Right now they would never know. All they knew was that they had too keep reading. This book had to hold some of the answers they were seeking.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Dear Diary,_

_That Snake from Slytherin, also known as the Ferret….Draco Malfoy….Was seen arguing with my Harry again! He even hexed him! How dare he hex my future husband! That jerk! And what about his bloody fat-ass of a girlfriend! She stood there sneering at it all, then added her own hex to the mix! Those…Those….I can't even think of the words to call them. They will pay though! Oh how they will pay! I…I will….I will put glue on Slytherin benches before breakfast…Wait I can't do that…I don't know where they will sit…Darn it! What can I do to get back at them….Oh I know! Lure them outside, and cause them to fall into the mud! Slytherins hate to get dirty! This will be perfect!_

_Dear Diary,_

_My prank went well! They still don't know who did it, and it was hilarious. They were covered from head to foot, front to back in mud! Oh thank you for raining so much this week! It made my day. They looked like Mud Monsters which was what I was going for. They got in trouble for scaring first years! Ha ha ha. That was so much fun. No wonder my twin brothers, Fred and George, pull pranks! I will so have to do this again some time…Though not too soon after this one. I don't want anyone catching on that I did this._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Blaise stopped after the second entry to try and not laugh. He couldn't help but snigger a little at it. The Golden Trio remembered that day well, but Draco and Pansy couldn't fully remember it. There were bits and pieces, mainly that they remembered they were angry and disgusted at being covered in mud. Their memories were slowly coming back. Each peace was carefully falling back into place.

"Oh this is taking too long! Can't one of us just skim the pages too see if there is any information?" Came Pansy's voice, as she was looked at the book. She couldn't handle having to go through the entirety of the little book before them, yet it could hold infinite entries. It was a magical book after all. Maybe they could just say the names and perhaps those entries would come up?

Pansy reached her hand out to try her idea. Blaise handed it to her, as he lightly smiles trying to comfort her. He was feeling a bit of fun reading the diary of someone. It felt so…Slytherin.

Pansy held the book then spoke to it. "Show me all entries of Draco Malfoy." She just had to know if it would work. Then slowly before her eyes the entries came up. First was the one about Draco getting into the argument with Harry, but there were a few more.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Dear Diary,_

_That ferret, Draco Malfoy, got into another argument with my beloved. Didn't he learn his lesson last time!? You mess with my Harry, and you get in trouble! Well it looks like I'm just going to have to do a bit more damage this time. But what? What can I do that will make him leave my Harry alone? This will take some thinking. I don't want to flat out hurt him, just get him understand that he shouldn't mess with MY HARRY!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Th…This is horrible! No no no no no no! It can't be true! I..I caught H..Harry…MY HARRY! Kissing that…that….that SNAKE! They didn't see me. I was headed toward the library when I saw them….It can't be true…No way it can be true…That snake, Draco Malfoy, had too of hexed him…O…Or maybe Harry slipped some love potion candies…Th….That has to be it…It has to be. He can't be gay…He is my future husband. Okay, Okay…I can allow this simple little fling so long as it doesn't affect Harry and I._

_Dear Diary,_

_It can't be true! It can't be! No…MY HARRY IS NOT GAY! Especially not…..not with that stupid ferret snake DRACO MALFOY! He had to of done something to my Harry! He had to of… Harry can't be gay…H…He's my future husband after all…We are supposed to get married, and have like three kids…Maybe more! That…That Snake had to of put a spell on Harry. Yeah that's it! I just have to break that spell…Maybe I can get Harry alone….Or better yet…Get Malfoy to tell me what spell he cast on my future husband. I will find out what spell, or hex, or potion he used! I will!_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Wow….She was looney…She thought he cast a spell on me…"Came Harry's soft voice as he stared at the little book in Pansy's hands. She had paused after that, in a little bit of a shock. How could someone be so obsessed over someone else that they would honestly believe that the one they were obsessed with actually loved them…How could this girl believe that Draco would bewitch someone else just for love.

"I don't understand why she believed Draco used a spell or something to make me love him. I mean he and I…Well we hated each other at first…Though I must say that was mostly a lie on my part. I fell in love with him the first time I saw him. But because of predigests and family upbringing we ended up always fighting…Many people believed we absolutely hated each other. But I never once led her on about us. I always tried to tell her I liked her, yes, but only as a sister." Harry just looked to be in shock over all of this. Pansy and the others were wincing as a few memories slipped back to them.

This time Hermione took the book and looked over the entries. She turned the page wondering how much more they would have too go through till got the answers they seeked.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay, I think I will end it here. I don't want to give away too much at one time. Now we know just how obsessed Ginny is. But did she have anything to do with Vampire thing? And if so, did she have help? How did she know how to contact the vampires? How did she get them to do as she asked? **

**And how did she get them to Hogwarts…Better yet, how did she get them into Hogwarts? Hmm…All shall be revealed soon I promise. And I promise all the answers will be revealed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. More of Ginny's Diary, and Memories

**A/N: Okay…This a continuation of Ginny's Diary. With a memory here and there that comes back to our favorite Silver Trio! M'kay? I still don't want to give away too much. But I do want to answer questions I am sure that you have. I hope to get reviews…To know that you are all still reading this. And for any suggestions, or questions you may have. Let's go then…Here is another chapter!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Dear Diary,_

_I walked into an empty classroom, to collect some books I had left behind during class. To my complete horror and disgust there was that snake, Draco Malfoy on top of my Harry! He had my Harry pinned on top of the teachers desk kissing him. All I saw was red., I snatched up my books, then zapped him! I zapped him good with a boogey bat curse! Then I high tailed it outta there before they realized it was me. I just couldn't help it! That is MY HARRY! But damn it!…I didn't mean to swear, I'm just so mad! I haven't been able to get Harry alone with me…Or that stupid snake to make him tell me what he did to MY HARRY!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Finally I got my sweet Harry alone, and away from that snake, Draco Malfoy. It wasn't easy, but I finally did it. We met in the room of requirements. It was absolutely wonderful! I just told him I needed help with something really private. That I didn't want Ron knowing about it. I talked to him about this boy I like, and how the boy didn't notice me. He gave me advice on hot to acquire his heart unknowingly. I even got a hug from him! Eeeeep! I'm so happy…Maybe I'm breaking whatever spell that stupid Snake has on him. I hope so._

_Dear Diary,_

_I have never been so damn mad in my life! All I can see right now is red as I think about what happened today! T..That….Oh I don't know what to call that damn snake other then that! A damn snake! That no good awful Draco Malfoy! H…He….I want to cry. I just want to curl up and cry. He was on top of MY HARRY SHIRTLESS! I had just walked into the quiddich locker rooms, because I'm on the team now as a chaser. It was just after a game, and everyone else had gotten showered and left. Only Harry was left, and I was going to take this chance to be alone with him….Perhaps get him to see me more then a friend…More then a sister…_

_Anyway, I walk into the locker room, and I head this strange sound. It sounded like a groan. I had noticed Harry had gotten a bit roughed up in the game today, so I went to check and see if he was okay. Or wanted to go to the hospital wing, or even just have company. But what I saw made me see nothing but red, and tears well up into my eyes. There was no way MY HARRY would do such a thing! He wouldn't! He just wouldn't!_

_I saw that snake shirtless on top of a shirtless Harry, kissing….Th…They were making out it appeared. Oh god I hope that was all they were doing. If they did anything more…I….I would have to do something very bad too that damn snake! He would pay dearly if he soiled my Harry with his horrible self. He will pay for what I saw…Mark my words!_

**((A/N: Uh I think I may up this story too M because I'm beginning to get a bit more suggestive in my descriptions though I'm trying not too…It's a bit difficult since Ginny usually ends up…walking in on…intimate situations with our favorite couple….So I really want to be on the safe side….That's all))**

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally confronted Draco Malfoy, that slithering no good….damn….ferret snake! I know not the best description but I do not know what else to call him. I confronted him about bewitching my future husband and he denied it. Typical of a Slytherin. I kept pushing, wanting him to tell me the truth. Telling him to leave my future husband alone! That Harry was mine, and forever will be mine! He just scoffed and told me to get over my delusions. That I was just to blind to see that he and Harry were happy, and truly in love. I laughed, and told him as if my future husband…My Harry….Would ever willing fall in love with someone like him. Someone who insults his friends! That's when he tells me about Ron and Zambini….And then Hermione and Parkinson. Needless to say I was speech less. I was also horrified. No…No this cannot be happening!_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hermione took a break from reading, and stretched a little. None of this shocked them as they had already come to terms about Ginny being crazy obsessed. They would be more shocked if Ginny truly did have anything too do with the Silver Trio being bitten. Harry had gotten up to go grab everyone a drink, well the himself and the other two humans. Draco and the other two vampires were wincing in pain. Something was coming back to them. Something powerful. A highly powerful memory.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It was hazy at best, but it was slowly becoming clearer. They each saw the same thing, since this was a memory they shared. They were all standing by the lake, talking about something. Presents! They were talking about presents! Because Christmas would be there soon and they still had to go shopping for gifts! They still had about month to go, since it was just the first of November. Still they wanted to do it early to beat most of the rush and so that they could be sure what they wanted to get was still in supply.

Normally they would of done all of this months ago, but they hadn't known at the time they would be together with whom they were now. They realized it was growing late, and they knew the others would be worried. They had to get to dinner, before everything started, and they'd be in trouble. Quickly they began to run toward the large entrance way too the castle. They were nearly never when they heard something that made them stop. It was a voice calling out to them. They looked around seeing no one at first, since everyone else had already hurried inside at least an hour to thirty minutes before hand.

Something felt off….Like something bad was going to happen. Their guts told them to get their asses inside now! Slowly they began to walk toward the door, they didn't want to run for fear of alerting whatever it was that was going to happen that they were scared. The voice called out to them again. At first they paused then began to move a bit faster. But they stopped seeing a man stand before them. He didn't look too old, so perhaps he was in his twenties?

They slowed to a stop, wondering how that man got there, and wondering who he was. They gripped their wands inside their pockets, ready. What they hadn't expected was that he would have friends. Three of them to be exact. They were each grabbed a hold of, and held tight. They struggled, and moved to scream for help. However, something kept them from speaking. They didn't know what. They struggled trying to fight, but the grips were strong.

The man walked up to the grinning and lightly nodding his head. They didn't know why until each felt a very sharp pain in their necks. They fought even harder, until everything just went black. Yet just before they were completely gone from the world, they heard something. The man was saying something. It almost sounded like, "Now we can do whatever we like to them…At least…That is what they told me. If we got rid of them, we could have them, and do with them as we please….Lets go."

After that they were gone.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Damn it…That was painful…A full memory…The night we were bitten. Every little detail of what had actually happen." Was Draco's reply after Hermione had asked if they were alright. Ron had gotten up to grab something for their pain, though he wasn't fully sure they could take it. Harry sat down appearing worried. He didn't like to see them in pain. It worried him. He was also a bit worried about Ginny. What would happen when she realized her Diary was gone?

Draco grabs up the little Diary and holds it delicately in his hands. He debates actually reading entries about himself, then shrugs. He would get to the bottom of this. He decides to ask the diary something else. "Show me entries about Vampires!"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Dear Diary,_

_I heard from a rumor that there was a group of vampires near Hogsmeade. I wonder what they are doing here…I heard they were here because they were traveling. They were just stopping briefly too get directions then they were to be off again. Though Professor Dumbledore went to meet them. Apparently he has a vampire friend he wanted a letter delivered too. I know not all vampires are bad, but they still freak me out. You know I wonder how one would go about befriending one…Or perhaps…Getting them to do a favor for you._

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got back from Hogsmeade. This was the weekend we all got to go. Normally I'd love to go to the little town and look at everything. However, my mood was dampened at seeing my Harry holding hands with that slithering snake Malfoy. I think noticed a boy speaking to a vampire. I knew the boy, he was a seventh year about to leave the school. I was a bit confused as to why he would speak to a vampire. I accidentally over heard him call the vampire brother as I walked by them. I was heading toward the candy shop, and had to pass them to get to the door of the shop._

_Dear Diary,_

_The boy who was speaking to the vampire yesterday walked up to me, and asked me if I had heard any of their conversation. I told him I wasn't really paying attention since I was more focused on the sweet shop, but that I think I heard him call the vampire brother. He groaned, and looked at him dead in the eye. He told me flat out to not tell anyone. I told him I wouldn't, but I wanted to know a bit more about them. He agreed to tell me all that I wanted to know. I feel like a being a very bad girl._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Maybe she did have something to do with the vampire thing…"Came Ron's voice as he stared at the book, then slowly looked around at everyone else. He clenched his jaw looking beyond pissed.

"If she did we will take care of it, when we can finally put everything together. We have to be absolutely sure she did this…And that she didn't try something else. Plus I have been doing a little research on how to turn a vampire back to normal. I've a had a little luck, but I wanna be sure what I found is correct and will work before I saying anything more." Came Hermione's reply as she lightly held onto Pansy's hand.

"I think we should all get some sleep…Believe it or not, but we have been reading this Diary for hours, and it's already growing late. We will read more later. Come on…"Was Harry's comment as he looked to the clock that was on the wall. In all honesty he wanted to keep reading, but knew that they had work. They had to get some sleep before they had to go in, or before they were paged. He promised them all that they would read more once they had a chance to come back.

Hermione messaged Ginny saying that all of them were on a special job and would be gone for a few days to a week or so. If it lasted longer they would message her. Ginny's reply was a bit whiney but Hermione just rolled her eyes. Then laid down by Pansy. They were tired.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Draco lay awake, for an hour of so after everyone else was asleep. He was absentmindedly running his fingers through Harry's hair. Nothing really on his mind as he was just grateful to have Harry in his arms again. But something was nagging at the back of his mind. He gave a small wince, as it came to him in a painful fuzzy way.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

He suddenly saw himself as younger, possibly around fourteen. He was kissing Harry lightly on the lips before they had to part ways. He knew that if he didn't get back to his dorm soon he would be in a lot of trouble. Especially since he was all the up in Gryffindor Tower. He wasn't in their common room, no, he was kissing Harry just outside a painting. He gave a small smile then began to walk away and down the moving stairs toward the dungeons.

He heard a strange sound, as he was passing by a door. Slowly moving to it, he gently, and carefully opens it wondering if he was going to be jumped. He jumps as two people fall onto the floor. Rolling his eyes, he lightly helps the two up, noticing it was the Weasely twins. Why those two were in a closet was beyond him. Well now they literally fell out of the closet holding onto each other like they were about to be attacked.

That's when he noticed the marks on them. One of them finally noticed it was him who opened the door and explained one of their products backfired slightly. They ended up being hit by it, and stumbled into the closet. He shook his head, then just told them to hurry up and get to their dorms. It was late, and the prefects and teachers would soon be patrolling.

Quickly he leaves them, and heads on his way once more. However, something stopped him again. It was a voice. He couldn't really tell what it was saying, but he didn't like the sound of it. It was one he had never heard before. He slowly begins to walk once more on down the long stairs. He could of sworn the voice said his name, and something about him being his. He shook his head thinking he was just imagining things. Still it bothered him.

Something just felt wrong. He moved quicker as if his life depended on it. Perhaps it did. Quickly and softly he speaks the password to his own house entrance and slips in side. He sighs in relief at finally feeling safe. Next time he told himself, he would just ask Harry if he could stay with him if they ever waited till the very last moment before they had to part again. Something about that voice made him not want to be alone, at least not for a few days.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Draco lightly winces, and blinks wondering what that was all about. Why had he felt that way, and just who did that voice belong too. He felt like he's heard it before. It couldn't belong of to him…No….It couldn't be…Then that'd mean they were there long before they had been bitten…At least two months before….Biding their time….Planning…Waiting….

Now he glared a little at the ceiling, gently holding Harry a bit closer to him. Slowly sleep took him over, causing him to fall into the darkness.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay here is another chapter! Veee~I did it. I updated again…I think I will take a break from the Diary chapters next chapter, and possibly the one after that. Unless you want to see more of the diary entries then I'll do more. Just let me know. I promised you answers, and you will get them! Please tell me what you think so far.**

**Also if you are wondering who Draco was talking about when he came back from the memory…Do you remember the three vampires from the earlier chapters…The ones who had actually bitten our favorite Silver Trio. Well one of them seriously has a thing for Draco. I wont reveal which one just yet, but you will find out soon. Promise.**


	17. The Wedding And Ginnybeing Ginny

**A/N: Alright…Here is another chapter! YAY! Okay so this chapter will focus a bit on the wedding, and a bit on Ginny. I don't want to focus on the entire wedding, just the main parts. Because if I did the entire wedding…Believe me this chapter would be way long…So please enjoy!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The big day had finally arrived, and Dean was seriously nervous. He was fidgeting pretty badly in his…Bridal suite…Yes Dean was the bride. No he was not wearing a dress, although that would be totally cute. Back to the story, I'm getting sidetracked…

Anyway, Dean was fidgeting, and trying very hard to relax. He was nervous, he had never done anything like this. He didn't think he could get up in front of all those people, all though there were not a lot of them, maybe thirty, or forty. Give or take a few people. And then pour his heart out to the love of his life and kiss him! He was so scared. He takes a few calming breathes as he hears a light tapping on the door. Slowly he moves to it.

"Who is it…"He asks, then opens the door slightly after hearing Hermione. She steps in and gives him a gentle hug smiling. They sit and talk for a minute or two before someone light knocks again and tells him that he had better come out, it was time. He swallows hard then walks with Hermione out and to the aisle.

Dean gently squeezed Hermione's arm as he walked with her. He was so scared. She gives him a reassuring smile, then goes to stand just behind another bridesmaid. His father was giving him away. He was scared, and nervous, but knew he would not regret any of this. His father gave him a broad smile, trying to make his son a bit more at ease.

Slowly he walked up the aisle after the flower girl and all his bridesmaids, which there only three. His heart beat faster as he slowly approached the altar. It beat even fast when he saw his handsome love standing there. He felt his cold feet melt away. He felt as though he was on floating on a cloud toward the man he loved. Nothing would stop him from doing this. And then he was there, holding hands with Seamus, listening to the preacher.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It had be a very beautiful wedding. Everything was done in touches of blue and white with a few little dashes of a soft purple, looking so much like a winter theme. The hand written vows were beautiful. There was not a dry eye in the house. Dean looked so handsome in his white tux, he even had a little veil on.

Yes, he wore a veil. Nothing big, just a small little veil attached to his small top hat he wore. Seamus looked dashing in his black tux. They looked so perfect together.

And when the preacher finally said you may kiss the bride…Oh it was magical! They blushed at first, smiling shyly at one another. Before slowly, carefully leaning in into the sweetest, gentlest kiss ever. After what seemed like hours, when really it was just a few minutes or so, they pulled apart blushing more. Soon it was time for the reception, and it was equally as lovely. They still went on with the winter theme.

There was no drinking at the reception. Nothing alcoholic. Dean had requested that, he worried about people drinking too much. It was understandable.

The little area they had the reception, was at a small dance hall, it had what looked like barren trees, that were iced over with beautiful little candles in them. Everything shimmered and sparkled like the snow on an early winter's day.

They even had it so that it would magically snow, yet not be cold. The lights were done in a soft purple and blue, to help accent the snow. There was dancing, and the soft tinkle of bells. Everything the newly married couple would hear the bells they would kiss. It was like a winter wonderland.

So beautiful and enchanting. None of our favorite people wished to leave. It was so peaceful and relaxing. It was hard not to just sit and sip on their punch and just enjoy their surroundings.

Soon it came time for the bouquet toss. You won't believe who caught it…If you think it was one of the Golden Trio…OR Silver Trio…I'm sorry…Your wrong.

It was some random woman that Seamus knew. His cousin I believe. Draco actually gave a small pout. He had hoped Harry would caught it. Gently he takes the smiling Harry into arms, and gives him a gentle kiss.

This sparks something within him, as he lightly, and carefully kisses him a little longer before gently pulling away. He keeps his arms around Harry, then lightly begins to sway to the soft music playing. He just wanted to hold Harry for a little while. Wanted to hold him to himself, and dance. There was no one else but them. Off in their own little world.

Dean and Seamus, though it was their wedding, couldn't help but feel immensely happy for the two men they watched right now, dancing at their wedding. It was just a beautiful sight. One that they had missed for many years since the Silver Trio had disappeared.

Dean leaned his head on Seamus' shoulder his arms draped lightly around his neck as he smiled. Today was truly a very joyous day indeed. Nothing could ruin this. And they had the pictures too relive this whenever they want.

He softly laughs when Seamus whispers into his ear, "You know…I still think you should of worn that dress I showed you…I think it would be a big statement…"

He could hear the smile, and gentle teasing in Seamus' voice. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a reply and just lightly closed his eyes. He was happy to be in the arms of the man he loved, and he was extra happy to have his friends here with him, with the ones they loved. Everything was perfect.

Draco ended up tripping slightly as he saw Harry's sweet blushing face from the kissing. Lightly he waved his hand in front of Harry as he began to giggle, "You didn't see anything…"

"Yes I did…"Harry lightly giggled, hearing Draco reference one of his favorite Cartoons.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

However, while the wedding and reception were going on, Ginny was trashing the apartment she shared with Hermione. She couldn't find her diary! That book held everything! All of her emotions, all of her thoughts…EVERYTHING! She couldn't find it. She knew she couldn't of left someplace. She rarely ever took out of the apartment, let alone her bedroom. Oh where could it be!?

She snarls lightly, as she even checks the freezer.**((I had a teacher who actually stuck her grade thing in the freezer with out realizing it…You all know what I mean. That thing some teachers use in the elementary schools it's a sliding thing that has grades on it, depending on how many points each question is worth.)) **It wasn't there either. She was growing more and more angry. Surely no one would dare pick it up! Would they!? She let out a frustrated scream as she tore apart the house more in search of it.

However, after a few minutes she finally sat down on the now fixed couch. She was pissed, she knew someone had to of taken her diary now. It held everything! Her feelings, thoughts….PLANS! Why!? Why did this have to happen now!? Just when she was about to set her plans into getting Harry to marry her! Damn it! She had to get rid of that future husband stealing vampire! She was about to slam her fist onto the coffee table when her phone went off.

She growls picking it up, snapping at the person on the other end. "WHAT!?" She was mad, and didn't care who she pissed off. It turns out it was someone she had been wanting to talk too. She listened to the annoyed rant of being nice when answering a phone. Finally the person stopped and said they had something to report. She listened intently.

"WHAT!? MY HARRY IS WITH THAT SNAKE NOW! You incompetent fool! You promised you would be rid of him before this happened! Do you realize how long it's going to take me to get those two separated again!?"

She listened, fuming, as the person told her they had a plan. Slowly she calmed down while listening to the person speak.

"Alright, but it fails I swear I will curse you to oblivion! I want my Harry! He is mine, that damn snake put a spell on him I just know it!" She finally replied after a few moments once the other person was done.

She didn't hear the other person barely say, "Geez, how did my brother ever fall for you…Such a crazy ass bitch…"

She hung up the phone with out even saying anything. She slowly gets up, and leaves the apartment about to set her part of the plan into action. She heads to the store, then heads back to the apartment, and begins to work on the special dish. She just had to get it too her soon to be husband.

She lightly chews her lower lip, trying to figure it out. Finally she just decided to send it by owl. She made sure to include a letter and picture of herself. This would make sure to turn her beloved against that horrible future husband stealing snake.

She just knew this part would work, her sweet Harry would back in her arms soon. She knew she put a extra powerful dose of the potion into the dish. It was his favorite, she just knew he would eat it. She grins to herself then heads out again. She wanted to go relax a bit, before the fireworks start. Soon her sweet Harry would marry her, and they would have children and be happy. She practically skipped all the way to the Spa smiling.

Images of her and Harry's children dancing in her head. Softly she giggles, feeling happy that something is about to go her way. She would get everything that stood in her way destroyed. She would not allow all of her hard work, that took her years to do be ruined.

She would get her Harry, she would break that spell that was put on him. She had worked for so long, she wouldn't let that stupid snake cause all of her hard work to be a total waste!

It wasn't that she was homophobic, she didn't care about that. She even supported her twin brother's relationship, she just want her Harry! He was hers! No one else could have him. She scowled slightly then shook her head when she got a few weird looks. She took a few calming breaths and slipped into the spa.

She would relax. She had to be relaxed, for her part of the plan to fully work. If she went into a rampage now, everything would be ruined. She had to remain calm, and not act rashly. Slowly she allowed her body to relax as she went through the treatments she had paid for. Must relax…Must not act rash…

Acting rash will cause nothing but trouble. It's how I got into this mess now. I acted too rashly when I was younger, and I didn't act quick enough when I got older. I have learned my lessons…Harry will be mine…He will be…Like he was always meant to be.

Slowly she closed her eyes, relaxing.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: My word, it was hard to do nothing but Ginny after the wedding…I wanted to stay on the happy sweet Wedding…But I really wanted to try and show a bit of Ginny. Crazy Ginny…I gave you a bit of a hint as to who is helping her in this. Can you guess? Oh and if you can figure out what the cartoon reference was…I will…I till take a request for a one-shot. Or you can just have a cookie. Anyway…Please review and let me know what you think! Ja ne!**


	18. Very Interesting Diary Entries

**A/N: OKAY! I know some of you really do not like Ginny…At times I don't even like her. I am mainly focusing on our favorite couples, however, I must also mention Ginny. She is one of the antagonists of this story. If I didn't mention her, I'm sure I'd get a few reviews asking what is she up too? Usually when a bad guy, or bad girl, is quiet it makes you wonder just what exactly the are up too. So I like to give little updates here and there.**

**I really hope that you all liked last chapter, the wedding…And the bit about Ginny. Believe me, I know she's crazy, that is how I want her to be for now. I might let her have a happy ending. Then again I may just kill her off. I don't know yet. Should I be nice and give her a happy ending…Or should I just be cruel?**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

When our favorite group got back to the apartment they were staying in together. The three vampires were just getting some food ready, while the three humans sat looking over the Diary once more. They were just trying to find something, anything that could help them more. The last entry that had been read, proved to them that she had known someone who knew vampires.

But did she have anything too do with turning their beloveds into vampires? That was going to be harder to prove. Especially if it wasn't in this book. They knew they had to keep reading, even if the entries made them think that Ginny seriously needed to grow up and get mental help.

Maybe there was a way they could help her? They didn't really know, but they would try. Harry was the one to pick up the diary, and begin to read aloud.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the last straw for me. I figured my sweet Harry would just outgrow this phase of his, or whatever hex or spell that stupid snake used would fade by now. But apparently I was wrong. So now I have to take things into my own hands. I been speaking to that vampire boy, he told me his name was Nicola or Nic for short. He has agreed to help me with my little plan. I must agree that it is a little harsh, but if it will get my sweet Harry to get out of this stupid phase then I will do it._

_Nic has agreed to speak to his brother, and see if he will help. If he will then we can easily get them into Hogwarts. All they have to do is kidnap them and hold them for at least a week so that Harry can move on. This will work, I just know it. I will have Harry and everyone will be happy…Or well Harry and I will finally be happy together. This will work, I can just feel it!_

_Dear Diary,_

_My plan has gone all awry! Harry isn't mine, he's still ping after that damn snake….Not only that, but Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zambini have been missing for three weeks! This was not part of my plan! When I spoke to Nic about it, he didn't even know why they were missing for long. He finally got an owl from his brother stating the three were vampires now._

_To say that we were both shocked and horrified is an understatement! I…WE never meant for this to happen! They were just supposed to be kidnapped and held just long enough for Harry to become mine! They were not supposed to be bitten! That is worse then what I planned!_

_I think I'm going to have a panic attack! However….They do not remember a thing which does play into my favor…Still, did I go too far with this? I mean I didn't even want them to get bitten…I just wanted that damn snake out of the long enough for Harry to move on from the phase he is going through and become mine like he is supposed too._

_Why can't my plans go right? Oh no…Will I get in trouble for this!? No no no no no….Oh god, NO! This can't be happening! They knew the plan.. Why would they do this…They had promised to follow the plan…Never trust a damn vampire! Wait…Nic just told me his brother was in love with the snake! This will not do…They have to return…If they don't…Oh no…_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Everyone looked at each other perplexed. In a way Ginny did have something to do with the vampire thing, however she had not meant for it to happen? This was getting way weird…Draco blanched at the idea of Sam actually being in love with him. He hate that vampire with a passion. He just wanted to get away from him!

"Hey….This looks really interesting…It says that there is a way to revert a vampire back to human…It says she was going to try and do it once Harry was hers…" Came's Ron's voice as he looks over Harry's shoulder. It had caught his eye while he walking to sit in his chair. The others raise an eyebrow. But Harry confirms it. Though it didn't say what it was.

They would have to do some serious research, but at least it was confirmed for them. Now all they had to do was figure out where to being looking…And how the hell were they going to settle things with Ginny and the vampires. This was not going to be easy. They knew that the ones who had kidnapped and bitten the Silver Trio would be back at anytime to check on them.

What are they to do? This is going to be a hell of a battle. Maybe they could just get help for Ginny…Or something…But how will they deal with the vampires? They couldn't exactly hex them…Or arrested them for that matter. So…What to do?! This was not going to help in anyway. And if Ginny didn't exactly want the vampire thing to happen…What was she going to do now?

What if she knew they were back!? She could call vampire hunters or something! What in the world were they going to do, and what was she going to do if she found out that they were back!? This was not good. They had to think of something and fast.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: I am so sorry this is short, but I have no clue what to write now. Please just wait 'til next chapter, okay? I suppose will have a plan of what out favorite people will do…I hope you enjoyed this…**


	19. A bit of research and recon

**A/N: I would like to apologize. I know some of my chapters seem a bit rushed and scattered. I am working through writers block, and usually not knowing what to write for the chapter. I hope that you can forgive me. I will try my best to make sure that I do better. This chapter will focus mainly on the characters doing separate things. As I now need them each in different places to do research and scouting.**

**I'm guessing I was also rushing my chapters because I felt a need to update….I can't stand just leaving this story alone for so long….**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hermione had left the others a few hours ago to head to the great wizarding library that was a few miles away. She had traveled by floo. She didn't like doing that too much, but it was easier then driving and then trying to find the way in.

After finding out where the section was she needed, she heads that way. She was so angry at Ginny, but at the same time she had come to terms with it. She just couldn't figure out in her brainy head why Ginny would do this.

She had figured Ginny would of gotten over her obsession of Harry, but apparently she was wrong. It was not often she was wrong, yet she was willing to admit it. Currently she was trying to locate specific books, but was not having to much luck.

She frowned a little looking at the few books she had pulled. Slowly she cracked one open, scanning each page carefully. This was her third book, and still she couldn't find anything about turning a vampire back to human. She did, however, find a few things that would were useful. Like why a bite victim would forget everything before they were bitten.

Apparently, it is because the vampire wants them too, or it could be because their past would just be too painful to remember. Usually that was because they couldn't be with the ones they wanted to be with, without fear of hurting them. Another reason they forget is because they want to forget. Perhaps their past was just to horrible, and they saw this as a new beginning.

She was getting mad again as she read the chapter on forgetting. Did the vampires who had bitten their beloveds want them to forget? This was just raising so many questions. If Draco was the target, then why did they take Pansy and Blaise too? Were they just caught in the crossfire?

Shaking her head lightly to clear it, she goes back to looking at the books. "Come on, I can do this! I can…"She lightly whispers to herself. She was having a hard time focusing, as all the questions were beginning to circle her head. She had too focus on getting the answers to those questions.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Pansy had opted to stay at the apartment, just incase Sam, or the other two showed up. And incase Hermione came back because she found something. She was also to stay so that someone would be there if there was an emergency. She was so mad. She was not the violent type, but she was so mad she wanted to just tear the head off of someone!

She paces lightly in the living room area of the apartment, thinking of all the ways she could just torture the people who did this. She was beyond mad at the Weaselette girl. Yes, she was going back to the old school nicknames even though she knew it was childish. But, hell, she was MAD! How dare that stupid whore do this to them!

Sure she may not of meant for it to happen, but she was the one who caused this! She was the one to cause all the pain and suffering they had to go through. Though, she and the boys never actually spoke about their feelings, she could tell they were tormented. Draco couldn't sleep with out waking in pain and fright. Blaise couldn't sleep without tossing and turning only to wake up ready to kill someone in a painful way. But Pansy, she wasn't like those two. She would cry herself to sleep, toss and turn then awake crying again. She knew the boys had it rough, but she did as well.

Slowly she sits down on the small couch and covers her face with her hands. She had finally gotten the one she loved most back, and yet she couldn't actually be with her. At least, not with out the fear of hurting her. She would never allow herself, or another vampire to bite Hermione. She was too precious for this live. Gently she bites her lower lip, as she cried while her thoughts swirled.

Pansy slowly removes her hands from her face, deciding too protect Hermione no matter what may happen. They could still date she was sure, but they couldn't…Do certain things because Pansy may bite her. This could work. Steeling her resolve, she moves to the kitchen. She wanted to see if Draco or Blaise had stacked up on their blood packets they could get now.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ron was at work, covering for Hermione and Harry. He was at his desk just telling people that Hermione was really sick, and Harry had some family issues going on. Dudley and Petunia were known to contact Harry about different things. His uncle had been sick for a long time, and though Harry didn't like him, he still didn't wish for him to suffer.

Ron wish the man would just go already, and ease everyone's suffering. It took all he had not to bolt from work and go confront his sister. He was pissed. He had never been this pissed before. Lightly he shook his head to try and clear it. He just could not believe his own sister would do this!

Everyone had known how Ginny felt about Harry, but everyone else knew that Harry didn't see her that way. Even he had hoped she would get over it, and go for some nice bloke. But she was obsessed it seemed, and he was mad he couldn't see it going to that. Now here he was, at work doing paperwork because he couldn't go out with his partner. And trying to figure out just what to do with his sister.

Of course he was going to have to tell their parents about this. He didn't really want to do that, but knew he would have too. Their entire family had worried about him, Harry, and Hermione. Once they find out what actually happened, to say they will be furious is an understatement. But maybe, just maybe, he and the others can help his sister have some sort of happy ending?

Or maybe not. He didn't know. All he was trying to do was control his anger, cover for his two best friends, and figure out his sister. That wasn't an easy thing to do! Lightly he sighs, as he works on paperwork, which to him was one of the worst things ever to do! But he had to do it. It was part of the job.

When his break came around, he heads too a place to eat, fighting off the urge to just run to his sister. He wanted to smack her! And he never ever wanted to hit a girl. He knew hitting a girl was not right, but in this moment he figured a slap would be fine. She deserved something! Shaking his head to clear it, he heads into the café he came too.

He began wondering how the others were doing on their part of the plan.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Blaise stuck to the shadows of the alleys as he watched the red haired demon woman. He fought against the urge to rush out in the daylight, risk being burned or worse, just too attack her. He was too watch her and see what she was doing. Someone had too watch her, and find out if she was planning anything. Someone who could stay level headed. So it was either him, or Harry. And Harry had a more important job to do.

He lightly bites the inside of his cheek, as he felt a flare of anger. Lightly he punches a wall to try and keep himself calm. He had to remain calm if he didn't want to let the girl know he was following her. Narrowing his eyes at her, he watches her enter a building and sit down talking to some guy. The guy seemed familiar to him, yet at the same time not. It was like he had seen the guy around, but had never spoken to him.

He groans lightly not wanting to wait so long, but he would so that he could try and learn her plan.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Harry was doing a bit of research of his own. He was looking up old known vampires. Possibly the vampire who had bitten, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy are very old and well known. Or maybe they could find out more about the powers of older vampires…Elders were what they were called. Elders have so many different abilities that newbie vampires do not have. He was scanning each page on the old books, and newspaper clippings carefully.

While Hermione was at the large wizardry library, Harry was in another place. It was similar to a library but not quite a library. He gives a light sigh trying to think of anything that would help. He was in an old and almost forgotten book museum that allowed people to come in and do research. He was having a time trying to figure out what exactly he was looking for. It wasn't easy but he was going to do this.

Gently he leans back a little in the chair needing a small break to rest his sore eyes. He lightly shakes his head closing his eyes trying to think with his jumbled brain.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Draco was looking at old photos trying to recall memories, and retrace things. He lightly scrunches his face up staring at a picture. It showed him and Harry having a picnic. However, something was not right with it. It appeared someone he didn't know was spying on them from the branches of the tree that was behind them. He grabs up the magnifying glass and takes a closer look. It was faint but there was certainly someone in those branches! He was sure of it!

He puts the photo down to the side so that he could show the others later. He still had work to do, and he was making very little progress. His head was beginning to really hurt and he felt hungry. Yet, he would not stop. He knew that he had to do this and when it was his turn he'd take over for Pansy or Blaise so that they could continue this. They had to try and retrace and remember things.

Maybe they were followed before they were bitten so that the vampires who had bitten them knew their habits and things. Draco shuddered at the thought of it. This was his sixteenth photo and he just couldn't remember anything of it. And nothing seemed out of the ordinary on it, no one hiding in the background, no one staring at them…Though there was one girl who was seething…She looked like she was about to have smoke come out of her ears any moment…The thought made him chuckle every so lightly.

He lightly places it with the three other photos he found strange just in case one of the others may see something he didn't.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: I am so sorry this is so late…And I'm sure this is a bit of a cliffy for each person but I tried really hard. I had a review that they wanted me to write the characters separately and not lumped together which I do agree. It just makes it harder, and my chapters may end up shorter not to mention a bit further apart. I hope that you can all bare with me though. I am working hard to draw this story to a close. **

**Perhaps another two or possibly four chapters. I don't want to rush it, but this story is coming a close. I'm sure you all know what Ginny did and why…But why did the vampires do it? And what was their price? Will the Silver Trio ever turn human again? Perhaps…We will know all the answers soon…I hope. Ja ne!**


End file.
